His Choice And Her Change
by AngelsTears15
Summary: Inuyasha has finally chosen between the two women he loves. The one who was rejected makes a drastic change.And did I mention Sesshy? Very bittersweet. R
1. the beginning

Chapter one; Anger   
  
Fuedal era  
  
It was a peacful day in fuedal japan. The birds were singing,the wind was blowing, and all was peaceful.  
  
"SIT!"   
  
Wham ah yes, and inuyasha was getting sat into oblivion.   
  
"I wanna go home! It's only for three days!" A furious Kagome screamed.   
  
"Wench! We need you here to detect the jewel shards!" The one and only Inuyasha screamed back.   
  
"Stop being so stupid!" She yelled.   
  
"Your the one being stupid!"   
  
"Sit!"   
  
Thump Muttering Kagome caught one thing he grumbled; "Kikyou was never this moody."   
  
She gave him an icy glare. "Oh really??" She said in a syrupy sweet voice. "Then why don't you have her find the jewel shards for you???" She growled, Then,   
  
in her anger, She screamed "Sitsitsitsitsitsitsit!"   
  
Bam! Crash! Hello, mr. dirt, we meet again. Kagome stormed off towards the well.   
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha peeled himself up off the ground. "Maybe I will, bitch." And with that, he flounced off in a huff.   
  
Ok, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's more of a teaser than anything, so please review for me!   
  
-AngelTears15 


	2. suprise

Chapter Two: Suprise  
  
Kagome landed softly in the well.She had just gotten back from being home for a week. It was longer than she had originally planned, but she had had exams.She threw her oversized yellow backpack over the top of the well and climbed out.  
"Phew."she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, and looked around." I wonder where everyone is? " She picked up her backpack and started off for keades hut. " Keade, I'm back!"she called out as she approached the hut."Hello? Shippo? Sango?Inuyasha?Where is everybody?" She walked into the hut. Keade was inside boiling tea.  
"Keade?Where is everyone? Whats wrong?" Keade sighed and looked up at kagome.  
  
"Everyone is in the forest nearby, taking care of a demon with a shard of the Shikon Jewel. You will find them."  
  
"Oh" said kagome quietly,"Umm, ok I'll see you later,keade." She turned around to leave.  
  
"Prepare thyself though, child.Things have changed since ye was last here," warned keade.  
  
Kagome walked quickly towards the forest where she sensed a jewal shard.  
"I wonder what Keade meant "things have changed"? She looked up suddenly when she heared shouts and sounds of a battle. She took out her bow as she started running, when a thought hit her like a thunderbolt.  
"How did they know the demon had a shard? I wasn't here to tell them." The answer to her question stood in the clearing in the woods that kagome had just entered. Streching her bow to its fullest, stood the priestess Kiykyo, aiming an arrow at a weasel demon with a shard embedded in its forehead. Kagome stood there, staring at Kiykyo in suprise.  
"No..."(a/n: i was going to leave it here, but people wanted a longer chapter.enjoy!) Kiykyo let fly the arrow and it hit its mark,head on.(excuse the pun! couldn't resist!) Right then , Inuyasha came into sight and landed by the demons head."Where is it, Kiykyo?" he looked the dead beast over.  
  
"It's forehead." The clay bodied miko answered.Inuyasha dug his hand into the demons head and pulled out the shard.He held it up to look at it, then handed it to kiykyo.She put it in a pouch, and put the pouch in her pocket.  
" That was easy." Inuyasha said.His ears twitched and he turned to stare at kagome.  
"Oh, look who decided to grace us with her presence!" he said, boldly. he put his arm aroud Kiykyo and smirked at kagome."What? Did you expect me to wait for you? I decided to take your advice and bring Kiykyo into the group to detect the shards for me. Since you obviosly didnt have time."  
  
" Inu...Inuyasha...how?why?How could you do this to me?!" she screamed at him.  
  
" you asked for this, wench! And you deserve it!"He yelled as he took a step closer.  
  
"How can you say that! I gave up everything i had for you! My future,my education, my family... Everything! i have nothing to in life except you! You cannot throw me aside like an old shoe! And for a dead, souless, clay pot!! I loved you!!" she was crying freely now, the tears pouring down her cheeks.Inuyasha's eyes took on an evil glint and he clenched his fists.  
  
"Don't.Ever.Say.That.Again."he said, threateningly." You are just a copy of Kiykyo! you could never be as good as her! And I could never love you!" and with that he attacked. Kagome gasped and turned to run, but she was to slow.Inuyasha growled and and slashed through her shoulder.  
"AAAAAH!!!!"Kagome screamed in agony. Kiykyo smiled, reveling in Kagome's pain.Holding her shoulder, she scrambled to get away. Inuyasha slashed her side and then pinned her to the ground.  
" Die,bitch."he growled then went for her heart.but finding strength in her anger, Kagome grabbed his hand before it struck her.  
  
"I.Will.Not.DIE!!!"She closed her eyes and concentrated her miko powers on him. blue energy flashed around inuyasha and he yelled in pain.Letting go of him, Kagome sent him flying backwards twenty feet.He lay and did not move. Kiykyo's eyes widened at Kagomes display of power.  
  
"Impressive. Inuyasha underestimated you.I will not." and with that she aimed an arrow at Kagome and sent it at her heart.Kagome tried to move but the arrow struck her injured shoulder.She grunted with the impact and fell.Kiykyo moved to tend to Inuyasha. She did not notice Kagome leave.  
  
Kagomes POV

_I cannot believe he could do this.I loved him_!! Kagome thought bitterly to herself as she stumbled through the forest. She was breathing heavily, but willed herself to go on. _I WLL NOT STOP_. I have to get home.Farther she walked, till she could walk no more, then farther still. till her head felt empty save for one thought:getting home.She finally collapsed from exhauhstion and blood loss. thats the sight he found as he was traveling alone. the sight the Great Lord of the Western Lands found. He had smelled blood and grief from far away and came to see what was causing his half-breed brother's wench such pain. out of curiosity only,he told his self.picking her up, he decided to take care of her. _So I can trade her for the tetsuiga_. Yep, that was his excuse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Well, I hope that was long enough. Took me forever to type.I want to do a poll. tell me what you want this story to go.  
A.Sesshomaru nurses her back to health, and she goes home and finds out shes a neko.  
B. same as above except she is a kitsune.  
C.he takes her home and nurses her back to health. then trains her in fighting and other such things so she can kill Inuyasha.  
D. he takes her to a cave and nurses her back to health.

Well, tell me what you think.R&R Just give me any ideas, and cunstructive critiscim is welcome. wich means give me flamers! as long as they have a point.


	3. questions and answers

Chapter Three: Questions and Answers

Sesshomaru's POV

_This human wench is nearly dead.I'm suprised she could even walk like this_ .Sesshomaru had taken Kagome to a cave he had found earlier.He had to start a fire just to keep her alive.He sure as heck wasn't about to share his body heat with some human. _She is quite beautiful for a human, though,_ he thought.Frowning, he wondered where that thought had come from.He sighed and began to undress her so he could asess her wounds. _My brother did this to her,I can smell him on her.He smells of the clay priestess,too. Why would he injure her like this? I know he was attracted to her. _He pulled the arrow through her shoulder and she groaned.After he washed and bandaged her wounds, he put more sticks on the fire and went to bathe. Finding a hot spring, he stripped to nothing and slid in. Relaxing, he half-closed his eyes and listened to the forest sounds.His mind drifted to inuyasha and that wench. _Will Inuyasha even want her now? How will I trade her for the tetsuiga if she means nothing to him_?He _tried to kill her. I wonder why he didn't succeed_? Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew his half-brother was powerful. Not as powerful as him, mind you, but still, he was close. _This human must be strong.But I sense no demon aura in her_. Thinking of all the facts, he began to piece things together. _Inuyasha must have chosen the dead miko over this human.Then he tried to kill her to get the soul back.But the wench stopped him somehow, thats when the miko stepped in. thats where the arrow is from.But my half-brother is still in the village the dead miko used to live.How could this human get so far with such extensive wounds?_ He got out and dried off.Putting his clothes and armor on, he could hear the human starting to awaken_.This is no ordinary human girl. She will soon make things clear for this Sesshomaru_.He walked into the cave and sat cross-legged by the girl.

Kagomes POV

I woke up in hell.My shoulder felt like someone had shoved a hot poker through it, which wasn't far from the truth.My side was killing me as well. I didn't even attempt to sit up. it hurt just laying there, I would probably die if I moved.Kagome opened her eyes and was met with golden amber orbs. She blinked in disbelief."Inu...yasha?" she heard a growl, then a voice, calm and deep.

"Do not refer to me by my worthless, half-breed brothers name."Sesshomaru said.Kagome blinked again and saw Sesshomaru. Her mind froze in fear.then she relaxed. I dont care anymore. Then she said with a deadpan voice,

"Kill me." Sesshomaru's eyebrow quirked at her sudden request.

"I did not build a fire and dress your wounds to just kill you." Suddenly noticing her surroundings she asked,

"Where am I? Why have you taken care of me? I thought you hated-" He covered her mouth with his tail.

"I will be asking the questions, understood?"She only nodded. She was to weak to protest.

"How did you get injured?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Her eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Inuyasha..."she whispered.

"Inuyasha tried to kill you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because..." she saild weakly, but with much anguish."He loves Kiykyo. I have her soul." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Kill me, or leave me to go home. I am done answering your questions."she said, a bit deffiantly. To deffiant for him. He grabbed her throat.

"You will tell me everything I ask or i will make you suffer."he threatened calmly.

"There is nothing you can do to hurt me anymore than i already have been hurt." she said deppressingly.

" I could kill you."

"Good."

"Then bring you back to life and repeat it in a more painfull way." he smirked slightly as she gulped.

"The tensuiga..."she whispered. He nodded. He had her now. Or so he thought.Her eyes suddenly flashed and she used her miko poweres to blast him against the opposite wall. He sat there in shock.

"Your a miko?" he asked with a touch of suprise in his monotone voice.

"Didn't you know?" she asked innocently. He shook his head.

"My sources failed to inform me of that minor fact." I'm going to ul kill Jaken.

Tell me what you think! was it good? was it awful? flamers are welcome! R&R!!!


	4. running again

Chapter Title: Running With Tears I had forgotten this in my other chapters but I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru bandaged his arms where she had burnt him. Kagome was still awake, but she had not said anything to him.She's a miko. Why didn't I sense that? He looked over at her who was staring at the ceiling of the cave.Any other human would have died from such wounds and grief. She must have a strong will.The fire crackled and a burning coal flew out and landed close to her head.She turned her head to stare at it.Sesshomaru observed her for awhile.Eventually,she fell asleep, her eyes slowly drifting shut.Hee continued watching her till she started shivering.He stood, eyeing her with a sort of disgusted curiosity. She needs more than a fire if she is to live.He walked over and gracefully lowered himself next her, wrapping his tail around them both.  
  
When Kagome woke up the next morning, she was warm.There was something fuzzy and soft covering her.And arms wrapped around her waist.It took a moment for her morning brain to function.Arms...wrapped around my... waist?!? She gasped and opened her eyes.Merely centimeters from her face was... sesshomaru?  
His eyes opened. Kagome blinked in confusion. In a flash, sesshomaru was standing on the other side of the fire. His face remained impassive. He was sleeping with me?! thought Kagome.Her heart beat rapidly. Sesshomarus eyebrows lifted slightly as he heard her increased heartrate.She is excited, he thought. She blushed in embarrassment, then in her flustered state, yelled at him.  
"Get your own bed why don't you!" His eyes narrowed.  
"I only slept beside you because you would have frozen to death if not for extra body heat. Incase you havent noticed, humans are extremely weak." He turned and left without saying a word.  
Kagomes POV  
Nows my chance.She rolled over on to her stomach, her shoulder protesting in pain.Crawling to her knees, she then tried to stand using the wall of the cave for support.Her knees buckled the first time but, but she finally managed to stand.About ten minutes had passed since sesshomaru had left. He was going to see how rin was doing with jaken. they were waithing for him in the woods a ways away. Back at the cave, Kagome excited the cave and started running. Hopefully in the direction of the well.Her feet began to bleed and her lungs were aching.Man, it's hard to run in this condition. Splashing through a stream, she clambered her way up the banks, slipping in the mud.but she finally reached the top. Standing up, she surveyed the field in front of her, with woods to her left, parralell to the stream. Squinting, she spotted something across the field.The thing stopped and turned around. It was him.She whimpered slightly at her bad fortune. And quickly ran to her left into the woods. Jumping over logs and dodging trees, she fleed the mighty youkai lord, but she knew he would catch her. It was inevitable.These are the times I wish I were demon.Turning her head to see if he was getting close, she didn't see him standing in front of her.She ran into him and fell backwards.  
"Oof!," she grunted.  
"Taking a little walk, are we? This sesshomaru does not find this amusing."His eyes flashed as he towered over her. Here it goes. I'm dead!Kagome cowered under his intense gaze. She scrunched her eyes up tight, waiting for the killing blow. And waiting...and waiting.... She slowly opened her eyes.  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" I'm not sure what i should do with her. I should kill her...but I dont want to.This woman is confusing this sesshomaru.Finally he made up his mind.  
"If you want to run, then run. It will be good to get you off my hands." He turned and left in a flash.  
Kagomes POV  
Kagome blinked in suprise.That was unexpected.She slowly got to her feet.Okay, one minute he's sleeping with me, and the next, he's telling me it will be good to get me off his hands. Ugh. I'm not even going to try to figure this one out.Looking around, she walked over to a large tree.This looks almost like the God tree.She placed her hand on the smooth bark.Suddenly, thoughts of Inuyasha came flooding back. Why Inuyahsa? I thought you loved me? Tears welled up in her eyes and she fought to keep them from spilling. Anger sparked deep inside her.The more she thought of all that had happened, the angrier she got. I will get my revenge. she clenched her fists, eyes glaring in hatred. I will not be weak. I can only get stronger, and I will. She walked away from the god tree look-alike, and headed back to the stream.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
I'm beginning to feel the oncomings of writers block. shudders tell me what you think and keep those ideas coming.R&R! 


	5. faithful friends

Chapter Five-Faithful Friends  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own......uh.....breaks into sobs I can't say it!!! This is to evil!! WAAAAAAAH!!!! SNIFFLES Okay...I'll say it...I dont own... inuyasha. breaks into sobs...again IT'S NOT FAIR!!!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
She undressed and stepped in. The water rose past her waist and she sank in up to her knees. Remembering her bandages, she took them off.The water was freezing cold, but she couldn't feel it anyway. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Nothing but anger. She gently washed her shoulder, picking out leaves and dirt from the run in the forest. After she got out, she sat on the bank, letting the sun dry her. _Now where will I go? I don't even know where I am.  
_Suddenly she heard shouts and yelling.Then a scream,  
  
"Hentai! " Kagome hid her naked body behind a tree and waited to see what evil, vile, hideous creature would emerge from the brush.  
  
"Lady Sango, I apolegize for my hand. It has a mind of it's own, I didn't even know I was touching your lovely, smooth,-"  
  
"Shut up you baka!"  
  
Low and behold, out comes Miroku, tripping over his robes in his haste to get away from a fuming Sango, who was brandishing her hiraikotsu. Miroku fell and sango raised her weapon, ready to bring it smashing down on the houshi's head.  
  
"Miroku!?! Sango!?!" Kagome said from behind the tree, gaping in disbelief. Miroku turned his head and sango looked up.  
  
"Lady Kagome!?!" exclaimed Miroku, standing up and brushing off his robes. Sango dropped her giant boomarang and ran forward.  
  
"Kagome!!" Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome and cried in stunned shock.  
  
"Kagome! Is it truly you? I thought I'd never see you again! Oh no! How did you get injured so badly?!" Sango eyed kagomes torn and bleeding body.  
  
"Sango! What are you doing here? Why aren't you hunting jewal shards with Inuyasha?" she stepped back and looked around angrily,"He's not here, is he?"  
  
"No, no he's not here." Sango got Kagomes clothes for her, while glaring at miroku, warning him to stay back till Kagome got dressed. Miroku nodded. Now just wasn't the time for his pervertedness. After she was dressed, Miroku came forward and gently picked her up. Let's just say her eyes got REAL big .  
  
"MIROKU! Put me down! I can walk for myself ya know!"  
  
"Lady Kagome, your wounds are severe. I cannot, in good concious, let you walk in the state you are in."  
  
"But-"  
  
"He's right Kagome.Your in pretty bad shape. Just let him carry you. If he gets perverted on you i'll kill him personally." Sango gave Miroku the evil eye.  
  
"Hehe..." he laughed nerviously.  
  
They walked back in the direction they came from, all the while discussing what had happened.  
  
"When Inuyasha brought Kikyo into the group to replace you, we had a big fight with them. An actual fighting, fight. We gave it all we got, but we were forced to run. And then-"  
  
"KAGOOOOMMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" A flying orange furrball tackled Kagome, causing Miroku to fall as well. Kagome sat up and held the orange blob tightly in her arms.  
  
"Oh Shippo! I'm so glad you here!"  
  
"Kagome where have you been?! Inuyasha was being a big meanie! More than usual! We got into a big fight and Kikyo was there! She tried to kill me, but I was to fast and strong for her! But she shot arrows at me! Sango saved me and we ran really fast for a really long time and I was really tired but we didn't stop, and now we're here, and then we found you-"  
  
" Okay Shippo, I think Kagome is tired and-"  
  
" Could you kindly get off of me? I find it hard to breath when one is being sat upon." Miroku's muffled voice could be heard from under kagome. Kagome looked at who she was sitting on and jumped up. Blushing to the tips of her hair she said,  
  
"Oops! Uh... sorry Miroku!" a dreamy look was on his face and it looked like he was drooling.  
  
"No need to apologize...actually...I kind of hoped-"  
  
"Hentai!!" Sango screeched in rage and hit him over the head with hiraikotsu. Miroku got what was coming to him. Unconsiousness and a huge bump. Suddenly, Kagome collapsed. Sango rushed to her side.  
  
" Shippo, go get the first aid kit from kagomes backpack. Kirara, go get more wood for the fire please." Sango picked Kagome up and took her closer to the camp they had set up the day before. Shippo came with the first aid kit. They had found kagomes backpack on the bank of the river, and had assumed she had fallen in. they were on their way to search for her when miroku decided to grope her.And thats why kagome heard her scream at him.  
Sango lay kagome by the fire and looked at her wounds._ God, who could have done this_? She wrapped them up and put a blanket over Kagome.she heard a twig snap and turned her head. It was Shippo walking in to camp with a stack of wood in his tiny arms.  
  
"Shippo, are you helping Kirara with the wood?" Shippo dropped the wood by the fire and came to sit by Kagome.  
  
"Well, I want to make sure Kagome stays nice and warm so she can get better." He looked up at Sango with big eyes brimming with tears," She is gonna get better Sango, isn't she?" Sango's heart twisted seeing the little cub so worried. She smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Ofcourse she is Shippo." He smiled.  
  
"Good. cuz I would hate to lose another mommy." Miroku came out of the woods.  
  
"Ugh, my head." Sango snorted in a very unladey like manner.  
  
"Serves you right, houshi." Miroku looked down at kagome. They sat ther in silence, willing Kagome to wake up.  
  
"Perhaps," said Miroku,"Perhaps it was Inuyasha that did this to her." Sango looked at him.Her eyes blazing.  
  
"If it was him..." she said, shaking with rage,"He will pay." Miroku nodded and they went back to silence.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
My faithfull reviewers, I couldn't have gotten this far without you! Even though( I know) my chapters are short. I cant type very fast, okay! Theres not much else to say except, I need more ideas. Come on, I know you can do it! Get those brain juices flowing and think up a really good one for me. And then review! YAAAAAY!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! hugs computer snifflesi'm so happy! mother looks at me strangelyuh...hehe. ta-ta!


	6. Twisted

Hello, peoples! Ya know, I was thinking the other day, and i figured it out. Writing stories takes a lot of time. Hours upon hours of gazing stupidly at a computer, no money, no prize or anything. All we writers get is reviews, which means you guys better up the numbers of reviews. please? gives begging look PLLLEEEEHEEHEEZ!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter title- changing...again.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**Inuyasha's POV  
**  
_That wench_.Inuyasha fumed as he paced back and forth by the fire he had just made. _Who does she think she is? Fryin' me like that. Feh, she's lucky I was unconsious or or she'd be in trouble._ They had set up camp on a hill, at the bottom was a river, where Kikyo was currently getting water. Inuyasha halted his angry tirade and paused to gaze at Kikyo. _She's so beautiful. I have to get her soul back.  
_  
"Inuyasha." His ears twitched.twitchtwitch His Kikyo was talking to him. He bounded down the hill.  
  
"Kikyo, I dont see why we cant go look for Kagome now. She has your soul, and the shards." Inuyasha sat down next to her.  
  
"Because Inuyasha. I want to give her time to heal."  
  
"What?!? Are you crazy? She-"  
  
"I want to have her at her full strength.Otherwise she'll die to quickly. I want to make her suffer for what she has done." Kikyo finished filling the jug she had, and started up the hill. _What has kagome done_? thinking back he realized that she had never actually done anything wrong except be the reincarnation of kikyo. Inuyasha stayed sitting by the river thinking about kagome and kikyo. _Kagome is differant than kikyo. kikyo is vengeful and serious. Kagome is forgiving and she's always happy_. Suddenly he realized, _I wish i had never fallen in love of kikyo. but now i owe her my life. together, me and kikyo have to gather all the shards, then I'll wish she had a soul and I was human.  
_The sun was setting and he watched as the sky mix orange with red. _life is so wonderful. I want to be around to enjoy it.I don't want to love someone because i owe them my life. But I cant while kikyo is still alive.she's so full of hatred, she will never be the same as when she was alive. It's not fair that she never got a chance at life, but me getting her soul back wont change anything.  
_  
Then he remembered what he did to kagome.how could I do that. And to kagome! He cringed as he remembered the sound of her scream. It was so full of anguish, betrayal. He stood and marched up the hill. _I have to find kagome and see if she's alright_. He walked over to Kikyo, who was sitting by the fire, boiling water.  
  
"Kikyo, I have to find Kagome. Right now."he said. Kikyo studied him with mild interest.  
  
"I know you want to kill her badly for what she did to you," she eyed his bandaged arms," But I told you, we have to wait-"  
  
" No kikyo. I've changed my mind. Kagome never did anything against me. Or even you for that matter. We have no reason to kill her." He said bluntly. Kikyo stood and faced Inuyasha.  
  
"And what of my soul? Do you wish for me to remain like this forever?"  
  
"It's not your soul anymore. It's Kagomes. I'm sorry you never got to live a normal life but there's nothing i can do about it. Your so full of hatred you could never be the same. Nothing will ever be the same." he turned to go."I loved you , Kikyo.but that was a long time ago.I have to move on."  
  
"Inuyasha, wait." she walked up to him and gave him a hug."Just one last time..." she quickly put a necklace around his slender neck. Suddenly, it started glowing. Inuyasha jumped away from her.  
  
"What the-!?!"he struggled with it as it got brighter and brighter.  
  
"I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, Inuyasha." she said calmly, sitting back down by the fire.Inuyashas eyes drooped and became dull.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, Kikyo."he answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"You will find this whore, Kagome, when I say, and you will kill her."  
  
"Yes Kikyo." Kikyo smiled. foolish little hanyou. And to think he dosen't even know about me and naraku.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
In a small clearing in the forests of japan, there lay Kagome surrounded by her worried friends. Shippo was holding on to her hand tightly, as if she would die if he let go. Miroku sat accross from sango, on the other side of kagome. Sango looked up to see miroku gazing at her strangely. She blushed and got angry.  
  
"Stop staring at me, houshi." he reverted his gaze to kagome. _she is so worried about kagome. such a caring friend. your very lucky kagome. _

**Sango's pov**  
_why was he staring at me like that? It wasnt even his perverted stare. He looked kind of like...like he was in awe_.She frowned._he must be losing it_.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Help me!! i'm beginning to majorly doubt my writing skills.goes to cry in a corner this chapter just dosen't seem that good to me. And i'm not sure if people like the way my story is going.AND I CAN'T TYPE VERY WELL!cries louder WOE IS ME!!! oh well.R&R  
  
-AngelsTears15


	7. authors note

Okay listen peoples. you are going to cause me a nervous breakdown. im gonna be pullin my hair out and the peoples in white uniforms are gonna haul me away. I AM TRYING TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTER. BUT IT ISNT WORKING!!!!!! It's not like i can spend all day online! I am going to discontinue this story...permanately!  
  
unless you people start telling me it dosent stink. because all I hear when you say "longer chapters" is "we dont like this story as it is". THAT is what im hearing!  
  
hides in a corner, sucking my thumb, rocking back and forth its not good enough ...its not good enough....WHY ISN'T IT GOOD ENOUGH!!!!!??????  
  
i cant't write worth a crap!!!!! I thought it was a good story...but noooo, its not good enough for you!!!! please, i need some approval here. some good reinforcment. i'm a young writer, for petes sakes! takes deep breath, and exhales slowly okay, my nervous ranting is over. on to the happy things! i wrote some poems you guys have to look over. i dont know if they are good or what. just click on my pen name at the top and that will take you to my bio, then scroll to the bottom and click " poems with tears" stupid sounding, i know. okay, keep the POSITIVE reviews coming. bye!  
  
ps. i will continue to TRY to make longer chapters. i just have problems writing all the details, i think thats why my story is so short. but i'm trying! 


	8. telling the story

sniff sniff I LOVE YOU GUY'S!! thank you so much for your support, i needed it. OK, this story will go on!!!  
  
Disclaimer- i do not own inuyasha.  
  
** Going Home**  
  
By Hannah Box  
  
Kagomes eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Look! She's waking up!"cried Shippo.They all huddled closer to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? How do you feel?" asked Sango with concern.Kagome blinked. It took her a moment to realize where she was.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"I'm fine. help me up" Kagome struggled to sit up. Miroku gently pushed her back down.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I don't think it wise to stand in your condition."  
  
"He's right, Kagome," added Sango, "your injuries are severe. You won't be going anywhere for a while."  
  
"Sango, I have to get home."  
  
"Why don't you tell us what happened?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as if in pain.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"I came back from being home for a week. I went to keades-" she told them everything that had taken place in the last few days.  
  
"Sesshomaru took care of you?!?" they all said at once. There was a long pause from kagome then,  
  
"Yes" she drawled. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all exchanged looks.  
  
"We are talking about the same Sesshomaru, right? The evil, human hating one?"  
  
" I don't think he's evil. a little distant, but not evil." they exchanged looks again.  
  
"Maybe you should rest now. Your obviously in worse condition than we first thought." said Miroku. Kagome looked at them in innocent stupidity. Then she narrowed her eyes at them.  
  
"I am not crazy, you guy's."  
  
"How do we know?" said shippo suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Oh come on! He did take care of me. In a rather rude, uncaring way. But still-"  
  
"So, anyways, Inuyasha was the one who attacked you?"  
  
"Yes he was. And I will kill him." she said angrilly. They sat in awkward silence at her unusual display of anger.  
  
"So, now what?"Sango asked.  
  
" I need to get home. Do you know where the well is from here?"  
  
"Yes, but i'ts a long ways. You'll have to take Kirara, if she's up to it. How about it Kirara?" Kirara meowed and rubbed up against kagome.  
  
They got kagome on kirara and gave her supplies for the trip.  
  
"Be safe, kagome." said sango, giving kagome a hug.  
  
"When should we expect you back?" asked miroku.  
  
"It will take me awhile to recover, and theres a lot of things I need to get done. It will be a while.but I promise, I will come back." Shippo flew into her arms, his tears falling freely.  
  
"Come back soon mama!" this brought tears to kagomes eyes.  
  
"I'll try Shippo. I promise." And with that kirara leaped into the air. High up in the sky, she waved goodbye. She saw them wave back.  
  
After a few days of flying, things started looking familiar.  
  
"Oh look, kirara! theres the well!" kirara took her down. kagome slowly and carefully got down off the giant fire-cat. she hugged her around her massive neck.  
  
"Goodbye, kirara. I'll see you soon." kirar meowed and flew away. kagome turned and walked to the well. peering over the rim, she looked down into the well.'this one well is the only doorway between here and home.' she thought back to when she first came through.'things were so much simpler then. there wasn't kikyo'  
And she jumped.  
  
-AngelsTears15


	9. healing the body

You guys are the greatest!::sniffsniff:: I'm glad people are reading my story. well, on with the good stuff !  
  
chapter title- Healing the Body  
  
Kagome landed lightly on her feet. She stayed crouched for a moment, from the pain of jarring her wounds. She suddenly found tears in her eyes. ' Why Inuyasha? How could you do this to me? ' She slowly stood and looked up. She saw the roof of the shrine. Kagome sniffled and started climbing the old wooden ladder. As she went through the door of the shrine, Kagome saw her mother.  
  
Kagome's mother looked up from the doorway of the house . She saw a young woman standing in the doorway of the shrine. The woman was obviosly hurt, both physically and otherwise, her face held betrayal and exhaustion. Her long black hair was matted and dirty. her clothes were torn and she was covered in dirt. The young woman was her daughter.  
  
"Oh sweet God..."  
  
"Mama?" Kagomes small voice cried.  
  
"Kagome? What happened to you?" she ran forward as Kagome crumpled to the ground. She held her in her lap as she cried .  
  
"Oh mama...Inuyasha...he tried to...kill..." she sobbed, taking in deep breathes.  
  
"Ssh. It's okay, It's over now. Your home and safe." Kagomes mom tried to comfort her broken daughter. They rocked back and forth gently, as she wept.  
  
"Kagome? Mom? Whats the matter?" souta questioned from the doorway of the house.  
  
"Souta...call 911. Your sister needs an ambulance."  
  
"Woah! Is Kagome ok?" all of the sudden kagomes grandpa came running around the corner of the house.  
  
"DEMONS!!!!!" he yelled looking around franticly for a demon.  
  
"Grandpa, there are no demons. And no, souta, kagome is not ok. Please hurry." Souta ran to the telephone. Kagomes mother carried her into the house and laid her on the couch. Souta came runnig from the kitchen.  
  
"An ambulance is on the way."  
  
"okay, thank you souta." she went to go get some water for Kagome. Souta came and sat down by Kaome's head.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok? What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now , Souta. I don't mean to be a jerk or anything, but i'll tell you later.K?"she said weakly.  
  
"okay." She could already hear the distant whine of the ambulance.  
  
"Here they come!" souta got up and ran outside. Five minutes later the ambulance pulled up. About five people in uniforms rushed to the house, carrying a stretcher and other bags of medical equipmaent.  
  
"She's in there on the couch!" souta told them. they ran through the door.  
  
As Kagome was being bustled along, thrown on a stretcher and being poked and prodded, she remained quite. at the hospital, after having x-ray's and being bandaged up, kagome was sitting in her hospital room, waiting for her family. It was small, the room she was in. The wallpaper was stupid and she couldn't figure out the controls for her bed. But it had a window, and it was private. The door opened and her family walked in.  
  
"Hey sweety! How are you doing?"  
  
" I'm fine mom, thanks."  
  
"so...why don't you tell us what happened?" Her brother asked. Kagome sighed. ' How many times am I gonna have to tell this? '  
  
"I went through the well-" she told them what happened.  
  
"Inuyasha did this to you?!?" Souta exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. He did."  
  
"But...why? I thought he loved you?" he asked innocently. Kagome fought to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"I..." she waited until she could trust her voice," I thought he did, too."  
  
Her family soon left and kagome was left with the beeping machines she was hooked up to to listen to all night. She turned her head and stared out the window at the night sky. ' I will get better Inuyasha. And I will fix what you have broken. My heart will numb itself. It will heal.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, in the fuedal era, sesshomaru was back in his palace. ' why did I take care of that human? ' He was pacing the hallways, trying to explain his actions. Rin came skipping around the corner.  
  
"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Hello Rin."  
  
"Does Lord Sesshomaru want to play with Rin?" she gazed hopefully up at the demon lord.  
  
"Not right now Rin."  
  
"Okay sesshomaru-sama!" she skipped away to find Jaken and torture him to death by playing dress-up.' she was so broken, that human girl.Iwonder if she found her friends?' he had known Miroku and Sango were close by. he thought back to when she had woken up to find him lying next to her. He chuckled slightly. ' I will see you again some day, human.'  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Tell me what you think, you guys. And keep those reviews coming!  
  
-AngelsTears15


	10. found again

**Chapter ten ­- Found Again  
**  
**:: wipes tear :: I'm so amazed that this story has gone so far. It started with just one little page that my good friend FantasyDreamer06 -aka crystal- helped to type. Everyone! Go forth and tell the world! My story has reached ten chapters!  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kagome got out of the car. _'two weeks. I can't believe it took so long.'_ She had just gotten out of the hospital. She walked around the house to the God tree. _'I'm coming Inuyasha.I will come to take my vengeance on all that you've done.'  
_  
"Mom! I'm going to the fuedal era!" she yelled towards the house. Her mother walked out.  
  
"Be careful Kagome." she said, worried.  
  
"I have to do this mom."  
  
"I know. Goodluck." Kagome nodded and went through the shrine doors. She jumped through the well and as she descended, blue lights engulfed her. Then she landed with a thump at the bottom of the well ' _Ow._' She rubbed her knees . Climbing the vines, she fell over the side of the well and landed on her, ahem, self. _'Ow again'_ stumbling forward she took off for Keades. '_ I hope Inuyasha isn't around. I have to get my bow.'  
_  
She ran into the hut.  
  
"Keade!" she called out breathlessly.  
  
"Child! your back!"  
  
"Keade, wheres my bow and arrows!?!" Keade got up from her seat on the floor and got Kagomes bow. She handed it to her and also gave her a quiver full of arrows.  
  
"Be safe, child. Inuyasha is a powerful demon." Kagome nodded and quickly left. She followed the path, until she came to where Inuyasha had first attacked her. The clearing was empty.  
  
Kikyo and Inuyasha were walking a dirt road that led to the next town. All of the sudden, Kikyo stopped.  
  
"Inuyasha. Find Kagome." He took Kikyo onto his back and leapt away. He was still under the spell of the necklace. _' I can sense my reincarnation nearby '  
  
_Kagome got ready. She could sense Inuyasha an Kikyo coming at a fast pace. She notched her arrow and pulled it pack._ ' Now just to figure out where he'll pop out_.' She tried to keep from getting nervous as she heard him getting closer, crashing through the brush. Then, all was quiet. ' _where is he_? ' Inuyasha came flying over the trees towards Kagome , his claws outsretched and ready to attack. Kagome let fly her arrow.  
  
It flashed with her miko energy and grazed Inuyasha's arm. She looked up at his face to try and see what he was feeling at the moment. _'His face would usually look very pissed off . But he looks like he-"_ she didn't have time to finish thinking. She noticed him coming straight at her and she began to run. He hit the ground where she was standing and and let Kikyo down.  
  
"Get her and bring her back." He ran after Kagome. She didn't get very far. He swooped down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha! Put me down, right now!" she tried to hurt him with her miko energy, But she couldn't concentrate. He dropped her in front of Kikyo. Kagome glared up at the evil, soulless husk.  
  
"What have you done to Inuyasha?!?!"  
  
"I have done nothing. Have you forgotten already that it was me whom he chose?" Kikyo said mockingly, then to Inuyasha she said, "Hold her." He obeyed and grabbed Kagome's arms, holding her from behind.  
  
"Let me go!" ' _This isn't the fair fight that I'd expected_.' She struggled to free herself . Kikyo placed her hands on Kagomes shoulders.  
  
"Are you ready to attone? Becaouse your going to die." Kikyo closed her eyes and concectrated. Miko energy crackled and Kagome gasped at the sudden pain. Kgome felt every fiber of her being in pain, burning her up with a coldness of which she'd never experienced.  
  
"Stop....stop..."Kagome whimpered. '_ I'm going to DIE! OH GODS, IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ she wailed in her mind.  
  
Kikyo suddenly felt weird. Her miko energy was fading and she was unable to hurt Kagome .  
  
"what is this? whats happening?" She looked at her hands in confusion.  
  
"Inuyasha! Take me away from here! I have to get away from this girl.' _'for some reason when i hurt her, it weakens me considerably.'_ Inuyasha scooped up Kikyo and ran off.  
  
"Okay, put me down," he gently placed her on the ground." Now go back there and kill that bitch."  
  
Kagome was standing up, staggering and trying to run. Inuyasha came hurtling through the trees. Kagome scrambled for her bow. She grabbed it and brought it up to aim. But by then he was right in front of her, and he knocked it aside.  
  
He came after her with patience and prescision._ ' which is totally unlike him_ ' kagome thought.She ran. He followed. Jumping from tree limb to tree limb, he follwed her from above. _'Wait a minute. He still has the rosary bead necklace on'_ she turned to yell,  
"Si-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!" he came down behind her and slashed her back from her left shoulder to her left hip, and covered her mouth with his right hand.  
  
She looked up at his face to try to read what he was feeling. His eyes were blank and his face revealed nothing.  
  
"What is wrong with you Inuyasha!?" He didn't answer. He put his left hand around her neck and began chocking her. She closed her eyes, gagging, trying to breath. _'No. I can't die now. I have to fight!"_ she told herself. concentrating harder than she ever had before, she felt her power surge through her body. She began to glow pink, the miko energy radiating from every pore in her body. She felt it build up inside her like a tsunami. Then she released  
  
Inuyasha yellled in pain as she attempted to purify him. She was holding on to his shoulders, frying him with her miko energy.She released him, and he fell to the ground. She leaned over him and looked at what was around his neck._ 'What is this?_' Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past Kagome, grazing her cheek. She put her hand to her cheek and felt warm liquid seeping out. Her own blood. She ran . She needed to think. _' I could have killed him. why didn't i kill him?!? After all he's done to me I still couldn't kill him!'_ she was ranting inwardly. She was furious. '_ I'm being weak.'_ Her back was on fire. Strings of flesh hanging from her mangled back. She kept running. _'Its hopeles. I can't kill him_.' she silently admitted defeat.But she kept going. There was nothing left to do. Day blurred into night, and she didn't even know it until she ran headfirst into a tree. She slumped down. ' _I will die. Thats what I want. To die.Theres nothing left for me here. '_ She was finally overcome. By everything. Her huge responsability to collect all the shards, this thing with Naraku, her education, and now Inuyasha. So now she lay there in the forest, in the fuedal era, 500 years from home. Waiting to die.  
  
Sesshomaru was patrolling his land, searching for any humans or demons that dare to invade his territory.He stopped. 'She's _back. And she's hurt. Again.'_ He ran. ' _Why am I going to help her?'  
_  
Sesshomaru slowly walked up to her. He bentdown and gently picked her up. She was unconsious. He sighed.'_ Well, I guess I should take her home this time. Her wounds need attending to. This will cause a lot of questions to arise.'_ He gracefully walked in the direction of his palace. He looked down at her face. Her hair was plastered to her face from sweating, but He thought she looked beautiful.' _It will all be worth it in the end. '  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
**O.O Talk about an emotional chapter. I'm sorry. it's been about a week since I updated, but i was really busy. which is unusual. IT'S THE SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!! I ACTUALLY WAS BUSY!!!!.................. ahem.YES! SO! REVIEW, REVIEW! You have to give me motivatian........ ?????? I don't think I spelled that right. ::sigh:: the sorrows of not having spell check. BYE!**


	11. dreaming of death

You guys are gonna love these next few chapters! Well, I love them. I want thank all of you for your support so far. All of your input has been very helpful! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer -I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter title - Dreaming of Death  
  
When Kagome woke up and remembered all that had happened, she wished for death. She was in a beautiful room, in a four poster bed with satin blankets.' Who brought me here? where is here?' she thought to herself. Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
Seshomaru's POV

She looked up at me, her face blank. I walked over and threw back the blankets. She didn't even flinch. She was wearing a simple white nightgown that I had changed her into earlier. I picked her up carefully and took her to the bathroom. She didn't protest.She seemed dead.  
  
Sesshomaru sat her down gently and lifted her off her nightgown. He sat behind her and cleaned her mangled back. He put a healing salve on her back and wrapped it up.  
  
"Inuyasha did this to you again?" she didn't answer. He slipped her nightgown back over her head.  
  
" I will not stand for you ignoring me.Tell me yes or no." She looked up at him. He nearly flinched. Her eyes were so conflicted, she was in such pain. ' So tortured'  
Sesshomaru thought.She nodded her head in a silent answer to his question. She slowly rose and began to stiffly walk aimlessly to the end of the hallway. He used his demon speed and was suddenly infront of her.  
  
"Your not going anywhere. You will stay here until I say. And you will speak when spoken to. Understood?" he commanded. She jerked her head up to glare at him defiantly.  
  
"I don't have to stay here! You can't make me!" kagome threw back. His eyebrows went way up.  
  
Kagome ran down down the hall.He followed to see what she was doing. Lokking around franticly when she reached a large room , she ran quickly to the weapons she had found. Sesshomarus eyes narrowed and he quickened his pace She had grabbed a sword , and was about to skewer herself when he pulled it out of her hands.  
  
"Give it back!" she yelled.  
  
"You will not be making a mess all over my floors." he said, putting the sword back on the wall. She suddenly attacked him, pounding on his chest with her tiny fists, all the while yelling at him,  
  
"Fine then! If you wont let me kill myself, then you kill me!" He let her hit him until he realized she wasn't about to stop. He smacked her hard accross the face, and held onto her wrists. she yelped and went limp, falling to the ground. He lowered her down and let her lay there.  
  
"Why are you keeping me here?" She asked. He regarded her curiously, sprawled out on the ground.  
  
"I don't have to explain my actions to you." they stayed in silence for a minute.  
  
"So, now what? Are you going to try and trade me for the tetsuiga? Because it won't work. Besides, Inuyasha is under some kind of spell, I think. So, since I'm useless to you, why are you keeping me here?"  
  
"As I said, I do not have to-"  
  
"-Explain my actions to you." she mimicked him.  
  
"Yes. you will stay here, and-"  
  
"Oh! It's the pretty lady!" Rin came running up with flowers in her hands,"Milord? Jaken said that Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't want flowers from a p-pathetic h-human." she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, her lip quivering. Sesshomaru's eyes softened, and he took the flowers.  
  
" Jaken was wrong. I like your flowers. Jaken?" the ugly toad demon came waddleing around the corner.  
  
"Yes milord?" then to rin he said,"See? I told you he wouldn't like them. Stupid human filth!"  
  
"Jaken? Put these flowers in a vase."  
  
"b-but Milord!" He sputtered.  
  
"Jaken?"he cautioned.  
  
"Yes Milord. I'll get a vase." He walked around sesshomaruto get a vase. Sesshomaru kicked him swiftly and sent him skidding accros the floor. Rin giggled. Sesshomaru patted her head.  
  
"Rin, take this girl to bathe."  
  
"Yes Milord!" she quiped and started pulling kagome down the hall by the hand.  
  
"Hello pretty lady! Whats your name? Rins name is Rin!"  
  
"My name is Kagome. you have such a pretty name Rin." Rin sqealed with delight at being complimented by the "pretty lady." Kagome walked with Rin into a room with a large bathing area. Rin helped Kagome wash her back, then she rewrapped it. After she was done, they went to find something to wear.  
  
" Ooh! This ones really pretty!" Rin held up a white kimino with green dragons on it. She decided to wear this one and Rin helped her put it on.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Rin ran to let whoever it was in. She flung open the door and sesshomaru walked in. He looked at kagome but there was no change in his expression.' I must not be pretty enough for him.' she scoffed. 'as if I care whether he approves or not.'  
  
"Lunch is being served."  
  
In the dining room, they sat at a long table in the middle of the huge room. Beautiful tapestries lined the walls. Intricate carvings were on the table and chairs, depicting fierce battles and different demon lords. Kagome sat as far away from Sesshomaru as possible. He didn't like that but decided to give her her space.Rin sat next to her Sesshomaru-sama. She was wearing a pink kimino with white flowers on it. Sesshomaru was wearing the usual.  
  
Kagome wasn't really up to eating. ' Here I am. In a beautiful palace being treated like a princess. Well, a princess being held captive. And I still want to die. Lifes not worth the heartache.' She looked over at sesshomaru. ' Why wont he let me die? He can't possibly care if i live or not. So what would he want me for. Inuyasha dosent care about me. If Sesshomaru tried to trade me for the tetsuiga, he would laugh in his face.' She sat there with her hands in her lap, staring at her plate. The food looked wonderful, but how could she eat after all that had happened? ' hmm. If I don't eat I'll die.' As if reading her thoughts,  
  
"Eat. Or I will force you to." he said nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She said crossing her arms and turning away.  
  
"Oh really? I may be a demon but i'm not stupid. I know when humans need to eat. You've been asleep for two days, I know you must be starving." Kagomes stomach did feel a little on the empty side.  
  
"I don't have to eat."  
  
"Yes actually, you do." She glared at him but looked around the table. She picked up her glass and took a sip to see what was inside, and if she liked it. She started gulping it down greedily. Sesshomaru smiled. ' If only she knew what I had planned for her.'  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Oh the next chapter is great! You guy's will love it! Well, R&R!  
  
-AngelsTears15


	12. my name isn't fluffy

This is deffinitely my favorite chapter so far. Maybe it's because it has more fluff in it...  
  
Disclaimer -I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Kagome felt weird. Kind of bubbly. She was still sitting in her chair and for the past thirty minutes she had been stuffing her face full of food. Sesshomaru was watching her inhale all her food. 'And she said she wasn't hungry.' Kagome stopped eating for a second to sway drunkenly back and forth.  
  
"I wanna go home..."she whispered to herself, but Sesshomaru heard. She got to her feet and attempted to walk. Attempted being the big word.Something was definately wrong with her vision, everything was double. And her equilbrium was way out of wack.  
  
"Whats wrong with me?"she looked over at Sesshomaru,"what did you do to me you big ugly...ugly...ugly...ugh." she slumped down to the floor.Sesshomaru stood and calmy walked over to her prostrate form.  
  
"Tell me. Do you think I'm ugly?" he sat down next to her and and pulled her on to his lap. Nuzzleing her neck, he wrapped her in his arms and held her close. Kagome sighed and leaned against him.  
  
"No. I don't think your ugly. Do you think your ugly? Wheres Inuyasha?" she mumbled. Sesshomaru stiffened.  
  
"Inuyasha is not here. He betrayed you. He tried to kill you."  
  
"He did?!? I hope he's not upset. Do you think he's happy?" she questioned him. 'I can't believe she is still concerned for him. This woman is patheticly loyal.'  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"My name? Uh...Souta? No wait. Thats not it. Maybe it's...um....I can't remember! Why can't remember!?!"  
  
"It's because your drunk. now tell me-"  
  
"I'm drunk!?!"she screeched into his ear," You got me drunk?!?" He sqeezed her tightly against him, a growl rising in his throat. She gasped in fright but was quiet.  
  
"Yes, I got you drunk. you were suicidal when you were sober, this is the only way to talk to you. Now tell me your name." she sat quiet for a moment as if in thought.  
  
"Kagome.My name is Kagome....I think." She settled into his arms and held onto his clawed hand. He flinched at her sudden show of affection. 'She's drunk. But if she keeps this up I don't know If I can resist.' He picked her up and kissed her forehead. She snuggled closer to his warm chest and closed her eyes.  
  
He carried her to her room and layed her on her bed.He covered her up and sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, watching her breath. He started to leave when she grabbed his arm and said,  
  
"No...stay.Please, I....I don't want to sleep alone."She gazed up at him and he finally sat down. He took off his armor and layed under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and soon fell asleep.  
  
Well,he tried to. Her scent was intoxicating and it was all he could do to refrain from taking her. Her skin was pale and soft, her lips were also pale and her hair was in a disarry.Wich was all the more enticing to Sesshomaru. He pulled her tight against him and smelled her hair, inhaling deeply. She rolled over and sat on top of his stomach. His eyes widened. She petted his fluffy white tail.  
  
"What is this fluffy thingy?"  
  
"It's my tail."  
  
"Oh. I like it. I wish Inuyasha had a tail." Sesshomaru growled violently.  
  
"Do not mention my worthless half-brother. He tried to kill you." He reached up and gently touched her back. She flinched and grimaced." You feel that? Inuyasha did that to you. He wanted to hurt you." She grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha dosen't love me."she told him sadly, tears falling and landing on his hand."I loved him and he hurt me. Why does everyone want to hurt me?" She asked him. He didn't know how to answer her. 'She gave him everything she had and he tried to kill her.Inuyasha, you truly are a fool.'He sat up and looked at her. She was sitting on his lap with her face was down, and she was crying. He lifted her chin so she would face him. He wiped away her tears.  
  
"Inuyasha is a fool. You do not deserve to suffer this way."  
  
"But I am suffering. I want to die.I have nothing left."  
  
'why am I dong this?' Sesshomaru thought.' She's human and I'm a demon.' As if reading her thoughts,  
  
"Why are you doing this? Comforting me, taking me into your home. I can't do anything for you in return. Inuyasha hates me, he would never give you the tetsuiga. You hate humans,remember? I don't understa-" he covered her mouth with his hand.' This seems familiar...' thought Kagome.  
  
"Given the fact that your drunk, I'll tell you. I don't know why I'm doing this." he brushed her hair back from her face." You intrieged me. Maybe it's because of your brokenness. Theres just something about you that pulls me to you-"  
  
"Sesshomaru, I like your fluffy thingy." If he wasn't the ice prince that he was, Sesshomaru would of sweatdropped.  
  
"My tail."  
  
" Yes I know it's your tail. Fluffy-sama."  
  
"My name isn't fluffy." he said grumpily. Kagome giggled.  
  
"It is now!" she laughed some more. Then she leaned over onto him, holding onto his shirt. She didn't see him smile.  
  
The first thing Kagome noticed when she woke up was this fluffy white thing inches from her face. The second thing was her enourmus headache.  
  
"Ooh...my head." she moaned.She sat up with her hand on her head. Thats when she him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. In her panic she fell off the bed. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he said calmly. He had taken his shirt off during the night and Kagome was now staring at his bare, well toned chest.(AN-I want to see that)  
She pointed at him, sputtering like a dolt.  
  
"Y-y-y-your in my bed!!" sesshomaru down at the bed.  
  
"So I am. I still don't see the problem." Kagome closed her eyes and grimaced.  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
"I believe they call that a hangover."  
  
"A hangover? You mean I was drunk!?!" she screeched. 'she dosent remember'  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night?" she looked at him suspisciously.  
  
"No I don't.What happened?" she demanded.When he didn't answer she assumed the worst. " y-you...raped.....me?" He stood up. She tried to avert her gaze and keep herself from blushing. Sesshomaru looked at her in her discomfort at seeing him shirtless. He smiled inwardly.  
  
"I did not rape you. Can you be sure you didn't try to force yourself on me?" He asked, with hidden sarcasm. Kagome paled.  
  
"I didn't... I mean, we didn't...sleep together...did we?" she asked visibly afraid. He walked around to face her.  
  
"Yes we did sleep together," Kagome nearly fainted," but we did not mate." she sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank God. For a moment there I thought-" she hesitated and he raised his as if encouraging her to go on.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
O.o sesshy with his shirt off....O.O r&r!  
  
-AngelsTears15 


	13. distance from you

::sniff sniff:: i have been humbled. ::wailing:: oh its not fair!!! why must these things slip past so undetected???? but, thanks to she has informed me that my story is going a bit to fast. and after rereading my story, i agree. but, let it be known that kagome was drunk. so she acted weird and that caused sesshy to act weird. atleast...thats the best excuse i can come up with...  
  
disclaimer - i do not own inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru was confused. Being confused was something that barely ever happened to him, but when it did, he hated it. H was currently working out his frustration in his dojo. This girl "Kagome" was driving him insane. He was confused with himself, wich was unusual. He barely ever got confused with who he was or what he wanted, but now, he was confuses as to why he was being nice to this human. A girl no less. ' _I am a demon lord. Why am I lowering myself to comfort a filthy ningen? This must not happen again. _' He walked gracefully out of his dojo, and went to get this, this, filthy ningen.

When sesshomaru threw open the door to kagomes room, he had expected her to be awake. But she was still sleeping, oblivious to to the golden eyes watching her. Her soft, gentle breathing reached sesshomarus ears, and he found it He frowned. ' _She's human, and shes lazy. And i touched her._' disgusted with himself, he tore the blankets off of Kagome. She mumbled and turned over, curling into a fetal position, reaching out for her blankets. She found no blankets and she opened her eyes to see where they'd gone. Sesshomaru was standing at the end of her bed holding her blankets and looking a bit testy.  
  
"Why are you still sleeping?" he asked angrily. Kagome rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
  
"I'm not. you just woke me up." she said sarcasticly. he ignored her statement .  
  
"Get up." He commanded and left the room. Kagome wanted to grab the blankets and fall back to sleep, but she had questions to ask.

Someone came in and startled Kagome.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked rather rudely. The girl did not look kagome in the eye so she figured she was a servant.  
  
"My name is sukatso, miss. Lord sesshomaru wishes for me to help clean and dress you."  
  
"Um...okay..."

After she had taken a bath and chosen a kimino, Sesshomaru walked into her room.  
  
"My, my. Don't you have good timing." She said dryly. He ignored her statement.  
  
"Come. It's time for your training to begin."  
  
"Training? What trainiing?"  
  
"You will need to be strong if you are to be useful to me." He left and began walking down the hallway, obviously expecting Kagome to follow.  
  
"Useful to you? I'm leaving the second I get a chance!" she snapped. Sesshomaru smiled. It wasn't a good smile either.  
  
"You won't be getting a chance.Now come." Kagome didnt like the idea of being useful to him, but she decided she could use the training.  
  
"I'm not a dog you know. You could atleast try to be polite!" She was running, trying to keep up with him , when he stopped. She ran into him and fell on the floor. 'oh that hurts.' she thought looking at her skinned knees. She noticed Sesshomaru and looked up at him.  
  
" If your not a dog, then why are you on the floor?" he asked her coldly. Her anger flared from the pain in her knees and Sesshomaru insulting her. She shot to her feet.  
  
"I'm on the floor because **someone** around here dosen't know how to **warn** people before they stop! That someone being you incase you couldnt figure that out!" she yelled at him.  
  
All of a sudden she was up against a wall with a hand around her neck and a knee in her stomach. Sesshomaru's face was inches from her's, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.  
  
"I have killed humans for simply being alive. Don't make the mistake of thinking I won't do the same with you." She looked into his eyes calmly.  
  
"If you were ever going to kill me, you would have done it when I was already half dead. And besides, I told you, I don't much care whether i live or die." he paused for a moment, before stepping back , and drawing tokijin.  
  
"We'll see." he struck her with his evil sword, impaling her through the stomach.

She felt the sword go through her. _'Oh gods, he killed me_!' she thought in disbelief. She looked up at his face her eyes wide. He looked at her no emotion showing on his face.

' _I just killed her_ .' He felt a sort of pain, and wondered what it was from. ' _I feel like I __just lost something...'_ He thought. Sesshomaru swiftly pulled out the sword from her body and put it back in it's scabbard. Kagome gasped and her breathing became ragged. Holding the bleeding hole in her stomach, she slid down the wall to the floor. She was losing blood fast and her vision was fading to black.

"Why...how? I'ts........so " Her whole body felt numb except for the wound in her abdomen.'_Inuyasha...why.....why did Kikyo have to come back..._' that was her last thought before her head fell to the side and her heart stopped.

"We'll see if you care now." Sesshomaru told the dead Kagome. ' S_trange. Why did I feel pain when I struck her? Is it possible that I have... feelings for the human?'_ He almost laughed out loud at how absurd that sounded. _'Impossible. I can't believe that even entered my mind.' _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

People ! Tell me what you think!O.O How I love the cliffies! Give me many reviews! And I will give you many more great chapters!!! Oh, and just to spice things up... I refuse to update until I reach, oh lets make it....75 reviews!!! ::evil, maniac laughter:: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I know! I'm evil!

- AngelsTears15


	14. dealing a blow

**Okay kiddies, listen up! there has been confusion from a certain faithful reviewer (Mystic Hanyou) about sesshy. and now i wil clarify. I CANNOT WRITE SESSHY'S PERSONALITY ALL THAT WELL!!! There. the truth has been told. The shame revealed. My weakness unveiled....feel free to stop me anytime! ::sighs:: it's just really hard for me to write about sesshy and not have him turn out OOC. I STRUGGLE, OKAY!!! Ahem.....and also I was reading my story and i found something i didn't like. My story isn't all that funny. And what good is writing something if it dosent make people spray their coffe all over the computer in the early hours of the morning? WHATS THE POINT, I ASK YOU?!? Oh well. I guess i'll just have to suck it up and write on.::whimpers::**  
  
Sesshomaru wasn't as happy as he thought he'd be. Oh sure, he felt like he'd won the little fued him and kagome had had, but that little twinge of sadness was back. And he didn't like it. _'what is happening to me? Am i getting soft? Shes a human!'_ he kept telling himself. Even so, he pulled out tensuiega, saw the little demons of hell crawling all over kagome, and prepared to kill them. ' _She's just a filthy human...'  
  
_All of the sudden, this filthy human had a heartbeat. Sesshomaru still hadn't revived her, he hadn't even moved. But slowly and surely, Kagome's heartbeat gradually became stronger. _'Thats impossible. she was dead_.' she blinked and opened her eyes. She saw Sesshomaru standing over her with the tensuiga in his hand, and an expression of bewilderment on his face. Her first thought was, _'wow, he actually has an expression other than anger.'  
_  
But Sesshomaru had a good reason for letting an emotion escape, even if it was only bewilderment. For just as Kagome began to open her eyes, she began to change.  
  
It was gradual at first. So gradual that he could'nt even see what was changing about her, even though his senses told him something drastic was happening. Then he began to see for himself . Kagome's hair began to grow longer, and change color from deep black, to a light, almost powdery looking blue, that looked almost white except for the light hue of color, wich started fading into dark blue in the middle of her hair and darkened as it got to the tips. She sprouted black little ears that contrasted sharply against her now light hair. When she fully opened her eyes and looked at him, he could see her eye color also changing, from brown to a light, irredescant blue, that later, when kagome saw herself she would say they reminded her of a siberian huskies eyes.  
  
Her nails grew longer and she started to notice the change. She looked in amazement at her fingernails.

"Whats happening to me?!? What have you done!" she demanded of him. Sesshomaru couldn't answer. He was in rapt awe at the beautiful creature that she was changing into. In a panic, Kagome stood up and found that her hair had totally changed. All of the sudden she grimaced, and opened her mouth wide wich showed two little white fangs growing where her other two teeth had been. They got longer and longer and kagome felt them with her hands. She looked at Sesshomaru in fear, not knowing what was happening, and seeing nothing but a strange look of awe on his face, she ran.  
  
She was suprised to find herself at the end of the hallway in what seemed to be a split second. She looked back at sesshomaru, and he was atleast a few hundred feet away. ' _How on earth..._' she thought. She all of the sudden became aware of a steadily increasing pain, that seemed to start from her chest and spread to the rest of her body. The pain grew, and she slumped to the floor in a fetal position. She gasped and began to breath heavily from the pain that was engulfing her insides. Little did she know that it was her new demon blood taking over her human blood.  
  
Sessomaru walked closer to get a better look at the new Kagome. She slowly stood up and looked at him in total shock. He could see that the metamorphasis was complete, and was amazed to find that Kagome had a small green leaf on her forehead and four blue stripes on her cheecks, two on either side. He looked into her eyes and asked,  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Kagome was looking at her hands and her hair, absolutely clueless as to how or why this had happened.  
  
"I have know idea, but I look like a demon. How could this happen?" she asked in a rather small voice. '_ somethings not right. this isn't possible_.'  
  
" What manner of being are you, and why is it you only became demon after you were killed?" he demanded.  
  
"How should I know! Your the mighty demon lord, you figure it out!" she yelled. He threw her against the wall.  
  
" Would you have me kill you again?" he threatened, one arm around her neck and one arm still holding the tensuiga loosely at his waist. Kagome growled.  
  
"I am sick of you throwing me around!" she grasped his wrist and pulled it away from her neck. Sesshomarus eyes widened. ' _of course. she's become stronger_.' He grabbed her arm quickly and twisted it around her back, pushing it up higher until she cried out.  
  
"Let.Me.Go. NOW!" she ground out between tightly clenched teeth. Her eyes were watering from the pain, but she refused to let any tears fall. He let her go. ' _This should prove interesting_.'  
  
Kagome stood ther a moment, gazing up at him in anger. Then, she attacked. She swung at him with her right fist in a roundhouse blow, and he caught it easily, bending it back, causing her to pull away.  
  
" I really had wanted to do this in the dojo, but if you insist..." he said smoothly.  
  
"Well then, you should have killed me in the dojo and not the hallway." she countered. Her anger rose as she remembered the pain of death. She lunged at him again, this time swiping with her new claws. He took a step back and she missed him comepletely.  
  
"Stop making me look like a fool!" she yelled in her frustration. He leaned to the left as she once again attempted to hit him.  
  
"Stop acting like one."  
  
Kagome was fuming. She growled as she saw the smug look on his face.  
  
"Feh. arrogant jerk. You think I'm a weakling don't you! Well, I got news for you. I NEVER WAS AND I NEVER WILL BE!!!!!" She stopped and did not move. This suprised Sesshomaru.' _She just yelled like she was about to kill me, and then she just stands there_?'

Kagome had her head down, her bangs hiding her eyes. She was standing about ten feet from him, unmoving, as if she was frozen to the spot.  
  
Sesshomaru's insticts suddenly told him to run. He felt that kagome had become a threat to his immediate safety. He hesitated, choosing to think logically instead of following his instincts. _'She has just been turned into a demon, but she is still weak. Why do I feel in danger?'_ The answer to his question came when Kagome looked up.  
  
Kagome had been in deep concentratian, focusing everything on sesshomarus aura. She could feel it and somehow see it, as if in her minds eye. His aura was red, and she wondered if it was always like that, or was it red now because he was feeling a certain emotion.In her mind she reached out with her own aura - wich was pink- and grabbed his. Once latched on, she attempted to engulf his aura. She smiled, her eyes still closed. _'we'll see how weak he thinks I am after this.'_ she thought smugly.  
  
Sesshomaru felt something odd happening to him. His body began burning all over. At first it was just a feeling, but then it was burning. Literally. His flesh sizzled and began to bubble. That's when he got mad. It wasn't just a test anymore. This was serious.  
  
::sighs dreamily:: So many reviews, so much time.That dosent really make sense but hey, IT'S MY FANFICTION!! :: laughing maniacally:: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tell me what you think! Oh, and I should probably tell you. I had written my chapters on a notebook before copying it to the computer, so everything was planned out. Well...I'm not doing that anymore so anything i write from now on will sorta be spur of the moment. Wich is usually more exciting than my planned out stuff, so enjoy! Oh, and don't think I'm disturbed or anything with my evil laughter, or I will have to tell my therapist that I'm being picked on. O.o

-AngelsTears15

ps. this chapter and a few before were also unplanned.


	15. Miko wait DEMON?

**I'm glad everyone liked my last chapter! It was pretty good, if I do say so myself! . Mystic Hanyou, I'm glad you thought the last chapter was better! (Even though it doesn't really matter what you think...) hee hee. I hope you guy's find this chapter just as good (if not better) than the last one!**

Sesshomaru began to see red, but he kept calm and controlled his anger. Thinking logically, he tried to figure out how he'd gotten into his current predicament_. 'She turned into a demon, and I am burning. Is this one of her powers? She can't possibly still have her....'_ His thought trailed off as he realized that this human-demon, was increasing the strength of her attack/? He looked at her, still about ten feet from him, her eyes closed in deep concentration. She had her arms down by her sides, with her fingers outstretched and her palms facing the ground. Her brow was furrowed and she was biting her lip. She was still smiling.

He suddenly understood what she was doing. '_She has retained her miko abilities. It's amazing. I've never heard of this being possible.' _

"Kagome. Stop." He said calmly, as if instructing a young child. He was sweating slightly from attempting to hold off her invisible attack against his body, using his own senses to attempt to create a barrier. It wasn't working.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru? This shouldn't be hurting you at all, remember? I'm just a weakling to you." She could see him clearly with her senses, his aura fading. She wondered if she was killing him, but figured if it hurt that bad, he would beg for mercy. '_I will not stop. Even if he falls over dead. I won't stop until he understands.'_

"Kagome, if you don't stop you will become weak and die from using your powers. Even if you have turned demon. You have not attained sufficient control of your miko abilities." he explained.

"Yeah sure, like I'm gonna fall for that one. I stop and you kill me the first chance you get. Don't think so!" she said, her eyes still tightly shut.

'_She wants me to beg. The fool. She should know by now that this Sesshomaru has a sense of dignity.'_

'_This isn't working! And I'm starting to feel tired...'_ thought kagome.

"Kagome. I will not beg. If you do not stop, than I shall have to make you." Sesshomaru said. His skin was burning at a slow rate, so he figured she must be getting weak. Struggling to keep up his flimsy barrier, he focused and, with a surge of strength, he pushed her pink miko aura off of him, and sent it back to her.

Kagome fell backwards onto the floor as her aura was shoved back at her. _'How on earth did that happen?' _she thought as she opened her eyes. She saw Sesshomaru kneeling on the floor, one elbow resting on his knee. His head was down, his hair making a waterfall of silver around him.

Kagome was speechless for a moment, shocked as to how Sesshomaru had thrown back her aura_. 'It's impossible! He's not a miko! How could he have fought off my powers?'_

Finally finding her voice, she asked the first thing that came to mind.

"How on earth did you do that? You're man! You can't possibly be a miko!" Sesshomaru rose to stand.

"No. I am not a miko; but even demons are able to use their aura' to suit their needs. If they are powerful enough." Kagome blinked up at him dumbly as he got closer to her.

"Oh....I wonder why inuyasha didn't tell me that." Sesshomaru looked smug.

"He didn't tell you because he cannot harness his aura like I can. He is a half-demon."

"Oh, that's why you look so smug. You have got to be the most arrogant, self-centered-"Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Come. I have questions for you." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You? Are going to ask me questions? Oh but I thought you knew everything." she mocked. He stopped to stare at her. She caught his gaze and they stayed that way for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few moments. Kagome suddenly became self-conscious and averted her gaze.

"why are you staring at me!" she snapped, hoping that anger would hide her blush.

"I don't know what you are anymore. You changed into a demon, and you still have your miko abilities. Tell me, who was your father?" he asked calmly.

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes.

"That's a good question. To bad I don't know the answer."

Tell me what you think! Be useful, but not too blunt. You really wouldn't want to break my poor young heart! .

-AngelsTears15


	16. the book

**106 REVIEWS. O.O People love me! On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer -I do not own inuyasha.::sob::  
**  
Sesshomaru walked over to where Kagome sat on the floor, and offered her a hand . Glaring up at him, she got herself up, trying to retain what dignity she had left. Sesshomaru smirked. _'Pridefull wench._' he thought.  
  
Kagome stood there, looking up at him with anger, glaring at sesshomaru, who was about two feet taller than her . He glared back. The famous glare that has made whole armies of demons tremble in fear. The glare that has made grown men faint. His stoic, burning amber-eyed glare.

And Kagome just glared back. She was alone, in his own palace, unarmed and injured, and still she dare stand up to him. The sheer defiance was leaking out of every pore in her weak body. She stood there, fists clenched so tightly that blood leaked from where her claws had pierced the skin. Eyes narrowed, brreathing heavily from using up so much of her energy. He had to look down just to level glares with her.  
  
It was the most hilarious situation sesshomaru had ever been in. and he laughed . He actually laughed. Well, it was more like a chukle, so faint she would have missed it without her new demon senses. Her eyes went wide as saucers.  
  
"I must say, this is the first time a human has ever dared stand up to this sesshomaru. A woman no less. How amusing." Kagome snapped her mouth shut and growled.  
  
"You think this is funny?!!?" Kagome screamed hurting both there ears."Kami! now I know why Inuyasha gets mad at me every time I scream."  
  
"Indeed." he said dryly at the mention of his half-brother."Lets go to my study. We have much to talk about." he said and started walking.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" she asked.  
  
"Like why you have become a demon. And why you have a crest of the royal family on your forehead." Kagome felt the mark.  
  
"This? This means I am royal?!?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you not know who your father is?" Kagome sighed.  
  
"He left my mom when I was still a baby. I don't remember anything about him. Mother dosen't even have any pictures of him." Sesshomaru nodded and decided to ask her about these 'pictures' later.  
  
"How do you know your way around this giant labrynth? It's huge!" she commented, staring at the massive expanse of hallways.  
  
"I, unlike other mindless people, actually pay attention to where I walk." he told her, arrogantly.  
  
As Sesshomaru glided into his study, Kagome took in her surroundings. The room was big, but not uncomfortably so. _It is kinda cozy_... she thought. huge armchairs were set around a massive fireplace. A desk was in the corner by a huge window, and there were other expensive looking decorations.  
  
Sesshomaru sat down in the biggest armchair, closest to the fireplace. Kagome stood awkwardly with her arms crossed over her chest. Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit. She walked quickly over to a chair and sat down, nearly falling over in the proccess. Sesshomaru pretended not to notice , but inside he was laughing at her sudden nervous clumsiness.  
  
' _why do i have to be so uncoordinated!? why?!?'_ kagome mentally berated herself. She folded her hands in her lap and looked down. She knew her face must be a lovely shade of crimson. She felt like she was in the principles office. _'Argh! I'm not in trouble, and he cant boss me around!  
_  
Sesshomaru watched the display of inner conflict on kagome's face and was amused. _'so simple, yet so strong...how can a creature exsist and still be so beautiful?'_ Sesshomaru wondered. Kagomes blue hair was laying infront of her shoulders and her clawed hands were fidgeting, smoothing her kimino. It was beautiful, really. Black satin or some other silky material, with a fierce looking green dragon on it.  
  
Feling his eyes on her , Kgome became uneasy.  
  
"S how do you think all this happened?"she asked to distract him. H sat on his armchair, straight and elegant looking.  
  
"Yu must have been a demon all a long. Smeone put a powerful concealment spell on you that would hide your true nature and appearance from everyone."  
  
"S when Idied...the spell broke?"she asked.  
  
"Oviously." he said as if she was stupid. Se scowled,  
  
"Ya know, I don't know why your such a cold, arrogant, eviler-than-thou demonic jerk, but I didn't ask to be taken here. I didn't ask to be saved, or taken care of...and I didn't ask for your attitude. Oh and I DEFFINATELY didn't ask to be gotten drunk!!!" he ignored her rude outburst, and almost smiled at the last remark. But he caught himself. Sadly.  
  
"If you wouldn't interrupt I would tell you the rest of what I think."  
  
"I DON'T MUCH CARE WHAT YOU THINK!!! You little bast-"he covered her mouth with his tail. Again. This had been happening a lot it seemed. Then suddenly he got up and went to the bookcase. Kagome was standing with rage almost pouring out of her eyes. But she kept her anger in check. Suprisingly.  
  
Sesshomaru took a thick, old looking book down and set it on the desk.  
  
"Whats that?" she said, her curiosity piqued.  
  
"It's a book about mikos. It should tell us whats going on." he flipped through some pages, as Kagome read over his shoulder.  
  
"THERE! Stop right there!" Sesshomaru went back a page and stopped. They both read it silently, taking in the information. Sessomaru looked up, and kagome caught sight of his eyes. They were wide with shock. With a bad feeling, she looked down at the book and quickly read. Slowly, her eyes also lifted and went wide.  
  
"Oh, Kami..."  
  
**OOOH THE CLIFFINESS!!!!!!!!! many reviews, or else. lets say about... 120!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 20 MORE REVIEWS!!!!!! The evilness. ::grins evily ::THE EVILNESS!!!!!!!!! I know, y'all just love me don't you?  
  
-AngelsTears15**


	17. I'm a WHAT?

**::evil chuckle:: hee hee I know it was awful! my wonderful cliffie!!! Ah, I can just smell the reviews pouring in. It was the most reviews i've ever gotten in such a short time. GO PEOPLES!!!!!!!! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.  
**  
Kagome gaped at the page of the open book. It just couldn't be. Its not possible... but still. It was right there, staring up at her from the book. There, drawn onto the pages of the old book that held information about mikos, was the reason for they're great shock.  
  
A picture of Kagome in her demon form, bow and arrow in her hands, stretching her weapon to it's fullest. It showed her taking aim at a bear demon that was attacking a village. Well, the last thing kagome expected to find in this book was a picture of herself. She stood staring at the picture, mouth wide and gaping with shock.  
  
"How...how is this possible?" she asked Sesshomaru in a shaky voice.  
  
"I do not know. I don't remember seeing this in here last time I looked at it."  
  
"Well, when was the last time you looked at it?"  
  
"About 70 years ago."  
  
"And you expect to remember?"kagome asked dryly. Sesshomaru bristled.  
  
"Are you accusing this Sesshomaru of a weak memory?" he asked haughtily.  
  
"Oh no, no...the thought never even entered my mind." she said suppressing a smile at his arrogance. She looked back at the book.  
  
"It's a picture of me..." she said, still confused. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, thats quite apparent." he said, sarcasticly.  
  
" Would you stop cracking jokes! This is serious! I am in a book that was made five-hundred something years before I was even born. I am sooooooo confused!!!" she wailed bringing her hands up to massage her temples. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows.  
  
"It must mean that someone had made a prediction in the past. This must be the prediction. Look what is written." he commanded more than asked. Kagome was about to yell at him for bossing her around, but decided to check out the book. Curiousity obviously outruled anger. Atleast for the moment. Looking down and reading over sesshomaru's shoulder, she began to read.  
  
" And it will come to pass, that the young miko warrior will be a demon, created from a bonding of the mikos human mother, with the lord of the eastern lands, demon lord Ketsunshi. The mighty kitsune youkai lord chooses a human for a mate, bringing on a rebellion that eventually overthrows him, and casts him out of the eastern lands. The miko warrior will travel through time to defeat a great evil that threatens all of exsistence. In her stay in the past she will show her true form as a royal member of the kitsune family." Kagome finished reading it aloud.  
  
"I'm a KITSUNE?!?"  
  
"This means that your the daughter of the lord of the eastern lands." said Sesshomaru.  
  
"This is crazy! I can't be royal! I'm just a normal girl!" Sesshomaru looked at her through narrowed eyes.  
  
"It says you will travel through time." Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, uh..ya see...I-I don't know what they're talking about." she stammered, attempting to avoid his gaze.  
  
"Hmm. I see. I knew there was something odd about you. Tell me. What time are you from?" he demanded.  
  
"Uh...I'm from about five-hundred years into the future." she laughed a little in nervousness. Sesshomaru blinked. He was clearly shocked.  
  
"Five-hundred years into the future?" he asked and then, finding it to hard to believe," If I find that your lying..."  
  
"I'm not! Its even in this book!" she said indignitly. Now sesshomaru massaged his temples.  
  
"And why didn't you tell me this before?"he asked clearly annoyed at being confused.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would believe me. And obviously I was right."  
  
She suddenly became distracted with her new claws. She dragged her claw along a tiny peice of the book, and gasped as it cut it. Sesshomaru watched bemusedly as she quickly pulled back her hand and inspected the book.  
  
"Just what did you expect to happen?" he asked, the corners of his mouth upturned in a gentle smile. Kagome looked at him and felt her heart melt and her legs turn to mush.'_ oh kami...thats a nice smile.'_ she thought, trying to still her beating heart.  
  
"I ...uh...didnt think they were that sharp." she said. Sesshomaru noticed her heart beating rapidly.  
  
"Getting a little carried away, arent we?" he teased, with mischief sparkeling in his eyes. She glowered.  
  
"Heh! like i'd get excited over you!" she spat, turning her nose up .'_ why is he treating me differantly now that im demon?_' she thought to herself.  
  
"Uh huh. And thats not _your_ heart thats about to burst..." kagome blushed a light pink as she tried to think up a smart come-back.  
  
"Oh yeah! well...uh...oh shut up! I don't have to explain myself to you!" she said lamely. She suddenly sniffed something in the air. Her little nose twitching, she walked around the room, trying to find where the smell was coming from.  
  
"What is that smell?" she asked. Sesshomaru sniffed the air.  
  
"Thats the garden. It's right outside the window."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you had a garden. Can we go see it?" she asked with pleading eyes.Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
"If it will make you stop asking so many questions, then yes." he got up and walked out the door, towards the garden; kagome trailing behind.  
  
In the garden, Kagome sat down on a bench. Sesshomaru gracefully sat next to her. Watching all the fountains bubble, they fell into a comfortable silence.  
  
"You will start your traing tomorrow." he told her bluntly.  
  
"Geez. I'm so glad I get time to become used to my demon powers." she said sarcasticly.  
  
"You will learn about your new demon side tomorrow at the dojo, when you train."  
  
"You know, I still don't understand how I had a kitsune lord for a father. You'd think I would know about something like that. You'd think my mother would tell me!"  
  
" I do not know anything about the mothers of your time, but perhaps she was trying to protect you." he suggested.  
  
"Whatever the case, I need to go home. Mom has some explaining to do." Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"How do you get home?"  
  
"Do you know where inuyasha's forest is?" she asked innocently. He growled.  
  
"Yes, it's where my half-brother was sealed to that tree for 50 years."  
  
"Yes, and my way home is through a well in that forest. When can I leave?" she asked.  
  
"We can leave in two days."  
  
"What do you mean "we"? you can't come with me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Then you will not be permitted to leave."  
  
"Okay fine! But my family is going to freak out."  
  
**How do you think? Was it awful? Did I dissappoint you? Tell me all!!!  
  
-AngelsTears15**


	18. the beast

**Okay I have decided to respond to a few of my reviewers. But since I have so many, I will only respond to those who ask questions and what not.Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha.  
  
person**- Yes, sess and kag are eventually gonna hook up and live happilly ever after. But I can't say the same for inuyasha...  
  
**tessie-fanfic**- little shippo will find out soon. i'm trying to think of what his reaction should be...  
  
**miroku-has-darkness**-he can in my fanfiction. i'll make up some good excuse.  
  
**okay, that's all for today folks! tune in next time for ....snore....**  
  
The next morning, kagome was awakened by a grumpy youkai lord bursting through her bedroom doors.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded as he came to a stop at the edge of her bed. Kagome opened her eyes for a second and then closed them again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she grumbled sleepily. All of the sudden she could hear sounds of a struggle of some sort, coming from down the hall.  
  
"Let me go! Put me down! LET GO OF MY TAIL!!! KAGOOOOOMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly Shippo came into view of her doorway, struggleing with two servants that were trying to throw him out.  
  
"Shippo!?! Let him go!" she bounded out of bed, and rushed to save her cub. Her eyes blazing, she was just about to kill whoever was keeping her cub from her, when sesshomaru grabbed her arms.  
  
"Let the kit go." he said to the servants, who were only to happy to obey. they quickly dropped shippo, who fell to the floor with a thump.  
  
"That will teach you!" he yelled after them, shaking his tiny fist in the air.  
  
"Shippo!"kagome yelled, as Sesshomaru released her. She ran to scoop up the little kitsune. upon seeing this strange demon, shippo backed up against the wall.  
  
"Whoever you are, stay away! Sango help!" he quivered in fear. This killed her. She could litteraly hear her heart breaking in to a million pieces. Sesshomaru saw her eyes and felt his own heart sink.  
  
"Shippo...its me.." kagome said going down on her knees and inching closer to Shippo. He peecked out from behind his arms.  
  
" You don't look like kagome. Kagome isn't a demon." he told her.  
  
" Shippo I've changed a little, thats all. I'm still not sure what happened. But im still me, Shippo!" she said. She reached out to touch his arm. he flinched away. But he sniffed and scrunched up his eyebrows.  
  
"You do kinda smell like kagome," he looked up into her face. He took in the new colored eyes, the stripes, and the new hair. "Kagome?" he asked. She nodded her head and smiled. Shippo jumped into her arms and cried.  
  
"Kagome where have you been? You've been gone so long!" he pulled back from his hug and looked at her," did you bring back any candy?"he asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry shippo. I didn't bring anything back with me. You guys have my backpack, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Where are Sango and Miroku?"  
  
"Oh they are back at the entrance.they didn't know that I was trying to find you. I followed your scent here." he told her proudly, his tail fluffing out a bit. She suddenly noticed Sesshomaru standing there looking a little pissed.  
  
"uh... shippo this is lord sesshomaru." shippo looked at him angrily.  
  
"I know who he is. He's the evil demon who hates everyone." sesshomarus eyebrow went up. kagome looked at him.  
  
"uh, hehe. isn't he cute?"  
  
"Indeed."sesshomaru said dryly, "what is he doing in my palace?"  
  
" He came to rescue me from the evil demon." she said sarcasticly, smiling a little.  
  
When they found sango and miroku, there was lots of hugs and sango was crying.  
  
"I missed you so much, kagome."sango said, giving kagome yet another hug. Miroku came up to give kagome and sango a hug, but somehow his hand wandered a bit.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango screeched.  
  
SMACK  
  
Miroku sat up and rubbed his face where a lovely red handprint was. Sesshomaru eyed him with disdain, and when he picked himself off the floor he walked a little closer to whisper something to him.  
  
Miroku blanched. Sesshomaru teturned to escort kagome back into the palace.  
  
"What did you tell him?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I merely told him to mind his wandering hands when in my palace. And when around you." he said as they walked back through the gates. kagome blushed._' he is protecting me? why would he do that?_' she thought. Sesshomaru looked at her.  
  
"Don't think that just because your friends are visiting will get you out of training." he told her. kagome groaned.  
  
At the dojo, sesshomaru took her to the middle of the large room.  
  
" We will start on hand to hand fighting."  
  
"okay." she said.  
  
"Defend yourself."  
  
"wha-" she stared to say but was suddenly attacked from behind. Sesshomaru swept his leg under her feet, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Ow! you could have given me time to-" sesshomaru was suddenly on top of her, with his hands around her neck, choking her.  
  
"Save yourself kagome." he said, not giving her one bit of leniancy. Kagome suddenly realized that he took these training sessions seriously. She rolled over and threw him off of her. She used her miko powers and tried something new.  
  
Suddenly a blue sphere began to form infront of her. Sesshomaru was amazed. She sent the blue sphere at him and it hit him in the chest. Sesshomaru flew back thirty-feet and skidded to a halt. kagome ran to see if her was okay.  
  
"sesshomaru! are you okay? im sorry i didn't mean-"  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked slowly getting up.  
  
"i....uh... dont really know."  
  
'_ that is a powerful attack. it actually knocked me down. if she could learn to control her powers a litte better, she could kill inuyasha with one blow.'_ he thought as they continued to fitght.  
  
She ran to the corner of the room, just to get some distance. they had been fighting for about an hour, and sesshomaru hadn't even broke a sweat. But she was tired, exhausted would be a better word. _' how is he so fast?'_ he suddenly came after her, just running straight at her. Getting an idea, she also ran towards him. Just as she was about to collide with him she ducked low and swept her leg under his feet. But he was prepared and jumped over her leg. She felt herself getting mad.  
  
" Come on kagome. I would have thought you to be a better challenge." he taunted. A rage so hot, so alien to her came over her and forced every thought but one from her mind: _hurt him. kill him.  
_  
With a cry of rage, she came after him so fast, all he could see was a blur. Ahe tackled him and dragged her claws accros his chest. She went crazy clawing and shredding every piece of skin she could get her hands on. He was actually struggeling to block her swipes.Her eyes had turned red. She had given in to her beast._' perhaps I shouldn't have taunted her...'  
_  
**Tell me what you think!  
  
-AngelsTears15**


	19. strange feelings

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.  
**  
Kagome was going crazy, shredding sesshomaru. she was growling and trying to get at his throat. sesshomaru was alarmed. _'She obviously will need a lot of training._' He flipped her over and sat on top of her, holding her wrists above her head.  
  
"kagome, listen to me. you must fight it, you need to get back in control." she was thrashing beneath him, trying to squirm out of his grasp.  
  
"Kagome, get back in control. control your anger." he told her. she continued to thrash wildly. this wasn't working. He wasn't getting through. '_ i'm going to regret this...'_ he thought to himself. quickly, he leaned down and captured her lips with his.  
  
At first she resisted, growling in her throat, wich made him excited. but then he licked her soft lips, silently asking for entrance into her mouth. She relaxed, and opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and explore. They began a fierce battle, as she ran her hands through his hair and felt the muscles of his back. They broke apart, gasping for breath. He looked at her, her face slightly flushed; eyes half closed. But he could see her eyes had returned to their normal color. She was normal again.  
  
"You need to control your temper." was all he said, as he got off of her and walked out of the dojo. Kagome stared after him, confusion etched into her face._'one second i'm killing him, the next we're kissing.did i miss something?!?'  
  
_After she had made sure Miroku, Sango , and Shippo were settled in,and after she had taken a bath, Kagome decided to go for a walk. While she walked, she thought of her and Sesshomaru. '_ Why did he kiss me? Why did I let him? Aargh! I hate these feelings! I need to focus on my training. I need to be strong enough to kill inuyasha, I have to be strong enough. I can't become involved with his brother.'_ she continued walking towards the garden.  
  
In his garden, Sesshomaru was having a similiar battle with himself. ' Why did I kiss her? Just to get her back in her right mind. But why did I continue? I can't say i didn't enjoy it...' he remembered her silky lips and the feel of his tongue moving against hers.' I took advantage of her. would I have kissed her if she wasn't demon? Why am I getting these feelings?' he rambled on inside his mind, until he sensed kagome's approaching aura.

She came around the corner and continued walking farther into the garden, losing herself in the many flowers and fountains. Only when she was closer to him did her senses tell her that he was close. She looked up to see him sitting on the bench, looking at her.  
  
" Oh. I didn't know you were out here." she turned to go.  
  
"Kagome." he said. she stopped but didn't turn." what happened between us-"  
  
"Was only an accident? Yes, I know thats all it was. I'm sorry I lost control of my anger. It won't happen again." she said, almost sadly, and continued walking.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. _'Was that all it was? An accident? And when she was drunk, was that an accident to? Why have I been so kind to her? '_ he continued thinking, long into the day. While he was in his study, in the bath, at dinner, and when he was in bed. She was all he could think about now. It was driving him crazy.  
  
Kagome was lying awake in bed. She was exhausted from training, but she just couldn't get to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she could feel him kissing her again. _'Aaargh! why can't i stop thinking about him!' _she rolled over in her huge bed and tried not to think of Sesshomaru. Needless to say, it wasn't working. Mental images flashed through her mind, playing out scenes of her and sesshomaru. Him kissing her passionately, rolling around in bed-  
  
Kagome flew up into a sitting position, her eyes wide open.  
  
"I can't go on like this!" she said to herself, as she brushed her hair away from her face. She got out of bed.  
  
A couple of rooms over, Sesshomaru was in his bedroom, pacing.'_ why is this happening to me? i am a mighty demon lord. i don't have time for humans.'_ then he remembered that Kagome wasn't a human anymore. '_ she's still a human on the inside. '_ he thought, stubbornly. He was going downhill fast. All of his feelings were forcing him to question everything he ever knew.  
  
He went to his desk and took out the miko book. Flipping it open to the first page, he began to read.  
  
'mikos are amazing creations, rare and very powerful. they are born with special spritual abilities, which enable them to purify demons and other evil beings. there souls are pure, and if they ever tainted it with evil, they would become a dark miko. Dark mikos are creatures made from hatred, greed, lust, and other evil sins. when a pure miko becomes a dark miko, they lose a part of their soul. the pure and good part. '  
  
' there isn't very much known about mikos. they are usualy woman, and many mikos are born within the family line. they are well taught in herbs and other healing medicine. there job is usualy to protect and care for the village they live in. Although some mikos are wanderers, traveling from city to city caring for people. They don't-'  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly became aware of someone pacing in the hallways outside the door. He stretched out his senses to see who it was.  
  
He was met with kagome's pink aura, which had a hue of yellow that showed she was nervous. She would walk past his door, then walk back to it real quick and raise her hand as if to knock. Then she would turn away, the yellow in her aura would flare up and she would start pacing again.  
  
He could hear her muttering something to herself, and he strained to catch what she was saying.  
  
"He's probably asleep anyway....what the heck would i say...i can't do this!!" sesshomaru smiled a little and went to the door.  
  
He quietly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway; she had her back to him.  
  
Kagome decide to go back to her room. _' this was a bad idea.'_ she turned to head back, and nearly ran into sesshomaru. he was standing ther with his arms crossed, with no expression on his face.  
  
"And just what are you doing pacing the hallway outside my door in the middle of the night?" he asked with a little annoyance in his voice. It was fake though, he ws practically laughing on the inside, it was so hard to keep a straight face. Especially when kagome nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of him.  
  
"Oh I-I didn't see you there." she said nervously. _' why didn't I hear him!!'_ she wailed to herself.  
  
"Answer my question." he said sternly.  
  
"I was just taking a walk, and I...uh...got lost! yeah, I got lost! I'm gonna go back to my room now." she asked trying to get past him. He stepped in front of her.  
  
"Would you like me to show you the way back then?" he asked she looked up at him.  
  
"No! I know where my own room is ya know!" she snapped, again trying to push past him. He smirked.  
  
"But werent you lost?" he asked. She paled. Thinking quick, she tried to come up with a good excuse.  
  
"Well...um....you see, I was....uh." he raised his eybrow, questioningly. She blinked up at him, doing a perfect imitation of an owl.  
  
She had no excuse. _'what am i supposed to tell him!?! That I can't stop thinking about him, and i came to see him?!? oh yes. that would go over nicely! i can just see him throwing me out! Or maybe he'll just kill me. AGAIN!'  
_  
Sesshomaru watched the inner conflict play out across her face. _'Hmm. She seems a little uncomfortable. I wonder why?'_ all of the sudden it hit him. He smirked.  
  
"Why were you walking outside my room, Kagome?" he asked. She seemed so small standing there next to him. She was fidgeting with her hands, and avoiding his gaze.  
  
"I-I was j-just out walking." she stammered, looking anywhere but at him. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. She still tried to avert her gaze.  
  
"kagome look at me." he gently commanded. She closed her eyes.  
  
"What were you doing outside my door?" he asked, brushing her hair back.She looked up at him. Her eyes were like liquid blue spheres, gazing up at him with confusion emanating from every inch of her lithe body.  
  
"I...I can't...........stop...the thoughts." she looked up at him to see if he understood. He nodded. Putting his arms around her, leaning down to whisper in her ear,his lips brushing against her.  
  
"I can't stop them either." he whispered. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
"hmm?" he inhaled her sweet scent.  
  
"What are your feelings for me?" he paused, his eyes open wide. Kagome blushed.  
  
Sesshomaru was so used to hating everyone, looking down on them as if they were inferior; he wasn't used to these feelings he had. He felt...warm, whenever he saw her. And cold whenever she was away. ' Could this possibly be.....love? But why Kagome? What makes her differant than anyother woman?'  
  
He thought of her anger, all the times she had yelled at him, when no one else even dare raise their voice to him. Her defiance to him. Everytime she blushed his heart went in his throat. And yes he has a heart. Contrary to popular belief, the ice prince has feelings. Just never knew it till now.  
  
"I....am unsure."he said,confused.  
  
"How do you feel when I am near you?" she asked.Curiousity overcame her embarassment of asking such a question.  
  
"I....... feel content."  
  
**Oooh!!!The fluffiness!!! Tell me if you guys think its going to fast. Be honest!  
  
-AngelsTears15 **


	20. feelings admitted

**::SNIFFLES:: I'm so glad you guys like my story. But I should probably tell you.....I'm not really sure if there are gonna be lemons in my story. **

**::ducks vegetables being thrown:: I know, but I've never written a lemon before! And i'm only 15 for petes sake! And I (unlike some other people I know,::looks accusingly at FantasyDreamer06::) am an INNOCENT CHILD!! INNOCENT I TELL YOU! Ahem. So anyways, I might attempt a lemon in later chapters, but ive never had any previous writing experiance. Seems like i've read a lot of lemons though.....::bangs head against wall:: NO! I'M NOT A HENTAI!  
I'M NOT A HENTAI!  
I'M NOT A HENTAI.......................  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own Inuyasha! its not fair!!!!!  
  
**Sesshomaru was standing in the hallway, facing kagome. She didn't really know what to make of the demon lords answer. _' I make him content? Does this mean that he's felt uncontent his whole life? ' _she absent-mindedly smoothed out her nightgown, her nervousness becoming a little to apparent for her liking.  
  
_'what am i doing. revealing my emotions to a hu-youkai.' H_e sighed. _'this situation is becoming quite confusing, indeed._' he couldn't just change overnight. Containing his emotions his whole life deffinately had its side-effects. Like not being able to admit it when he begins to love some one. _'This Sesshomaru will not be hindered by weaknesses such as this. If I...love her....than I will tell her. '_ he scolded himself.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?" she said trying to sift through her own feelings of him. _' I do like him, don't I ?_' she thought of the cold, arrogant, demon; with his smirks and dry sarcasm. She thought of how it felt when he kissed her. _'that was my first kiss!'_ she suddenly realized, her stomach fluttering strangely. _'i do like him..._' she concluded with a bit of suprise._'How could i come to like him and not even know it? But now that I think about it I realize something. If he left, I would miss him.'  
_  
She imagined what it would feel like if he died. An afwul aching feeling grew in her chest, as she played an image over in her head of Sesshomaru being killed. Slumping down into deaths silent embrace, the blood flowing from him, as his eyes glazed over and he left this world.  
  
She was so caught up in her thoughts, she started to cry. A single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Kagome?" he insisted, as he noticed her far off look. Kagome suddenly snapped her head up and looked him in the eye, and he saw the tears. _' whats wrong with her?does she think I hate her? Why would such things cause her pain? Unless...'  
  
_"Kagome, what are your feelings for _me_?" he asked with a sudden burning curiousity. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them he could see the fear in them. He could sense it in her aura.  
  
"Don't.You. Dare. Leave. Me." she ground out, between clenched teeth. His eyes widened, as her eyes turned a dark blue, a big change from her almost white blue._ ' her eyes change color depending on what she's feeling. Thats interesting.'_ he thought. He looked at her;his cold mask in place.  
  
"I mean it! If you up and die on me I'll-I'll......"  
  
"You'll what?" he gently prodded. She ignored his direct question.  
  
"Or if you turn out like inuyasha....if you betray me....I-I just won't be able to live. I'm afraid of what I might become. I would be like Kikyo. A living corpse; dead inside, but still existing. I'm just so confused! If I really have feelings for you than I can't ignore that; but I can't just risk my heart for someone again! I can't!" she let out one tortured sob, before he lifted her into his arms; bridal style. She ignored him, hiding behind her hands, sobbing as though her worst nightmare had already happened.  
  
"Wench, look at me." he gave her a gentle shake. She peered out from between her fingers.  
  
"I am nothing like inuyasha. D not dare to think that I would ever abandon you. If you had feelings for me, than I could not leave you."  
  
"But you don't even like me! How could I know-"

Her sentence was cut short as Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him,leaned down, and kissed her more thoroughly than she had ever been kissed before in her life. His kiss was so passionate, so heartfelt, that she coudn't think through the haze that she was sinking deeper into.  
  
When he broke away from her, her eyes were half-lidded and her cheeks were flushed.  
  
"Who ever said I didn't like you?" he said. She looked up at him. She was still in shock. She mumbled something.  
  
"What was that?" he asked in amusement. She moved her hands away from her face.  
  
"I said, what on earth happened between us when S was drunk." he chuckled.  
  
"Nothing that would concern you."  
  
" Yeah, Y bet."  
  
He leaned against the wall of the hallway, shifting her position in his arms.As she stopped crying, she put her arms around his neck and her head against his chest. She could feel the vibrations when he talked.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" he said , smirking a bit.  
  
"Its going to take more than just a kiss for me to trust you." she said. He couldn't blame her for being cautious. But he wanted her to know that he wasn't going to just up and leave her one day.  
  
"Youkai do not treat these things lightly. If one proclaims his love for another, he can't simply leave whenever he gets tired of her. They are bound for all eternity. If i were to mate with you," Kagome blushed a deep crimson,"We would be bound together. There would be no leaving, unless we both agreed to the seperation. Youkai such as myself are honor bound to mate for life."  
  
" Inuyasha didn't seem to have any problems betraying me. Choosing a dead corpse over me." she said bitterly, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill over, again.  
  
"Inuyasha isn't a youkai; he's a hanyou. And you did not mate with him so he wasn't truly bound to you." he told her as gently as he could.  
  
"Yes I know. Kami, it still hurts though." she bit her lip, drawing blood. He wiped away the trickle of blood as it streamed down her chin.  
  
"We need to sleep now. Tomorrow we are going to your time." he walked into his room. conviently "forgetting" to put her down.  
  
"You do know that no one else has ever been able to travele through the well except me and.....him."she said, trying to keep all the memories from flooding back by not mentioning inuyasha. Sesshomaru got into bed, with Kagome still against his chest.  
  
"I have a feeling it will let me through. If not than you just won't go."  
  
"But then we will never find out how I became youkai! Arent you dying to find out?"she exclaimed to him.  
  
" What has happened has happened. It dosent matter how. But yes, I would like to know how you managed such a strange feat. A miko turning youkai...turning into the very creature they kill. How ironic." he chuckled. Kagome rolled over onto her side, propping her head up on her elbows. She gazed at him, her eyes drooping.  
  
"I am in your bed Sesshomaru." she stated. His eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Yes i'm quite aware of that fact. If you make it a habit of stateing the obvious, than I might have to silence you again." his eyes twinkled in the dark with mischief.  
  
"Oh really? Thats nice." she yawned; her jaws stretching wide like a lioness.  
  
"Are you saying you want to walk to your own bed and sleep alone?" he asked the half-asleep kagome.  
  
"mmmm. To tired. And this beds already warm. I can't wait to see my family tomorrow." she was suddenly a little more awake," What if they reject me though? My grandpa is convinced demons are all evil." she asked worriedly. He brushed her cheek with his thumb, hoping to comfort her.  
  
"If they truly are your family, then you should not be worried. You'll be fine, even if they do disown you." she looked at him; her eyes had changed back to their normal youkai color.  
  
"Your eyes change colors, kagome. iI've never heard of that being possible, but then again; you are a kitsune."  
  
"mmmmmmm.To tired. Talk tomorrow."  
  
" My little kagome." he chuckled slightly, smiling. She opened one eye, regarding him curiously.  
  
"You know, from what all i've seen of you, you hardly ever show any emotion. Why is that?" she asked through her sleepy haze.  
  
"Because I never had you to make me smile." He said sincerely.  
  
Kagome smiled sleepily. _'That was a pretty good line...'  
  
_

**More fluffiness!!!! Things are starting to come together in this story. And I just realize.......i've hit twenty chapters!!!!! O.o thats a alot of writing. Man I have to much time on my hands.... well tell me if you liked it! This chapter was really hard to write.  
  
-AngelsTears15**


	21. on the way home

Oh yeah. I can really tell that you guys are just DYING for me to update. I haven't gotten any new reviews. Or e-mails. pouts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa! You can't leave! We just now found you again!" Shippo was wailing in the arms of kagome, as she broke the news that she was going home. Sango and Miroku were standing together off to the side, with Kilala on her shoulder. They both sighed.

"Shippo, you know I would take you with me if I could; but you won't be able to go through the well."

"Well then why is he going!?" Shippo pointed accusingly at sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed wearily.

"Shippo..." she began.

"I wanna GO!!!" Shippo crossed his arms and looked up at Kagome with the cutest, poutiest face he could muster.

Sesshomaru knew that Shippo was just a kit; but at the moment he wanted to do some harm. Mainly wringing his neck. 'Annoying kit. Why can't he understand that this is pointless?' sesshomaru sighed in annoyance.

Kagome gave Shippo a hug.

"I'll be back soon, Shippo. I promise. We're only staying for a day or so." Shippo pouted.

"I still wanna go." He grumbled. Kagome decided she was going to have to tell him what a brat he's being; she should really get tough with him. 'Time for the heavy artillery.'

"Shippo, if you stop complaining, I'll bring you back some candy!" she bribed. Oh yeah. She was really cracking down on him. Shippo seemed to think about it for a moment, as if considering if it was worth it. Then his face lit up.

"Chocolate?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes! I'll bring you back chocolate! Goodbye you guys!" she waved good-bye and ran to catch up with sesshomaru, who had gotten tired of waiting and already started walking.

Kagome stopped next to Sesshomaru and they walked side by side. The path was dusty; but it had branches hanging over that provided some shade. Kagome glanced over at the regal demon lord. He walked in calculated steps, going around holes or roots, keeping his gaze straight. 'I wonder how he does that without looking down.' She thought. Right as she tripped.

Her foot had gotten lodged under a root; unable to pull it out she went tumbling to the ground. 'I bet this looks dignified.' She grumbled in her mind; as she tried to pull her foot out.

Ten minutes later, she was still sitting there on the ground; while sesshomaru looked at her in a slightly bemused way.

"My foot is stuck." She told him, panting slightly from trying to get her foot out. His eyebrows quirked ever so slightly.

"There you go. Stating the obvious again."

"So?! My ankle is killing me! Won't you help me out?" she pleaded.

"You are a demon. It is a root." She looked up at him blankly. He sighed in annoyance from her ignorance.

"Use your claws." He stated. Kagome looked at her claws as if just noticing them. She scratched tentavely at the root, and it gave way under the slightest pressure. She stood up and glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?!?" she demanded. He shrugged.

"You didn't ask." And with that he started walking again.

After a few more minutes of silence, she stopped in front of him and turned to look him in the eye.

"Do you think I'm weak?" she asked with a little fear creeping into her voice. He looked at her. His amber eyes cold and unrevealing.

"I think you are in need of training. You are not weak. Even as a human, I thought you to be strong. Mentally. But now you are strong physically and you need to learn how to use your strengths. That is all." She thought of his answer.

'_I do need training. But is he going to train me?'_

They picked up the pace. Running through the woods and trails was exhilarating for kagome. Even sesshomaru seemed to be having a good time. They were running swiftly, dodging trees and jumping over streams. Kagome had a smile plastered on her face the whole time.

Until she came to the well.

When she stopped all of the sudden in a clearing, sesshomaru stopped and stared at what was there. A small wooden well, covered in vines. 'That is the portal to her time? 'He thought skeptically.

Kagome slowly walked towards it, as if in a daze. She was getting wrapped up in old memories. Old emotions.

She suddenly snapped out of it and tentevaly; she took his hand.

"I hope this works." She said.

She jumped; dragging sesshomaru; lord of the western lands, into the future. Hopefully.

**I know! Its short but I was in a hurry. R&R!**


	22. authors note

Ok. I can see that it's time for another one of these. I'm losing interest in this story. Do you know why? BECAUSE NO ONE HAS GIVEN ME ANY REVIEWS! Not like they used to! What happened to the good ol' days?!?  
  
I need some good encouragement! I would hate to come this far just to quit! You guys have been great! But my review intake is dwindleing.  
  
::sigh::  
  
I need reviews! I put up a new chapter! Gimme more reviews!!!!!!!  
  
I'll give you cookies....................................After I finish my share......... 


	23. answers are coming

**ok. some people begged. And this one person flamed. ::glares:: i'm out to get that one..... any ways. I wasn't ever going to stop writing. ::grins evilly:: i just wanted to see how many reviews i could get. But i was kind of getting bored. Thanks for livening things up guys! ::throws cookies into the crowd of crazed reviewers::  
  
EAT! MY PEOPLE!! cookies for aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.  
**  
They landed hard at the bottom of the well. Kagome on top of Sesshomaru, in a heap of tangled limbs.  
  
"Remove yourself from my body."  
  
"Oops! sorry!" Kagome blushed and scrambled to get off of him. They brushed themselves off and rose to their feet.  
  
Slowly, kagome looked up. She whole heartadly believed that she would see a square of blue sky. So you can imagine her suprise when she saw the roof to the shrine.  
  
Mouth agape, she turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"I can't believe it let you through!" she exclaimed. '_ but why? why did it let him through? it never let shippo or anybody else through. why sesshomaru?'_ she thought. She suddenly became aware of some white, fuzzy, fur tickleing her face. She blew at it from the corner of her mouth, but it kept tickleing her.  
  
"Could you possibly get your tail out of my face?!?" she said in annoyance. He swished the end of his tail into her face. "Move it the other way!" she brushed it aside.  
  
"No." he said simply.  
  
"Well why not?!"  
  
"Because. I like it where it is." _'why must he be so annoying.'  
_  
"Humph. Now, there are some things you should know about my time." she told him, as she leaned against the wall of the well.  
  
"Explain." he commanded.  
  
"Well, uh.....you can't kill anyone. Humans or animals, you can't kill anything."  
  
"Why is this?" he asked, slightly irritated at having rules set down for him.  
  
"Because. We have something in this time called police. If anyone kills someone, they either go to jail or get a lethal injection."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"I doubt very much that these "police"could kill this Sesshomaru." kagome rolled her eyes from his arrogance.  
  
"Well, if the police can't handle you than they will call in the army. They have weapons that could destroy all of japan and millions of people. Anyways, you won't be around any humans at my house. Except my family." she felt an awful sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of her family. Sesshomaru sensed her distress.  
  
"Perhaps I should remind you that we are her only for information. It won't matter if your family disowns you. We are returning to my time as soon as we get the answers we came looking for."  
  
There was a long, stifeling pause. As if there hearts had both stopped.  
  
"You sound just like him. Just like inuyasha! 'oh my family dosent matter!' Well I have news for you. THEY'RE MY FAMILY!!!! THEY WILL ALWAYS MATTER!!!! I HATE Y-"  
  
"KAGOME!" he broke his monotonous tone for just a moment, his voice a sharp yell."Thats not what I meant.And you told me you wouldn't lose control again."  
  
Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
"I didn't lose control! Your still in one piece aren't you?!?" she grumbled. Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
"Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"Well, Inuyasha always said that my time smelled bad. Really bad. And so-"  
  
Sesshomaru jumped over the top of the well.. _'Jeez! i'm glad to know he's listening!'_ She jumped up after him. She walked up the stairs to the shrine doors. She hesitated a moment there, afraid. Sesshomaru came up beside her. Taking a deep breath, she slid the door open. Walking out, she took a little sniff with her now sensitive nose.  
  
Ugh. The smell was dizzying. She gagged. All of the cars and garbage deffinately took its toll on the air. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disdain, and looked around. Everything had changed. No more were the forests or fields. Everything had been changed into what he would later learn to be houses and other buildings.  
  
"What are those strange creatures?"he asked. Kagome followed his gaze to the road where cars were speeding by.  
  
"Oh. Those are cars. And they arent alive, they're machines. Oh wait you wouldn't know what that is. Uh, they are kinda like .......horse-less carraiges!"  
  
They walked together to the house and kagome paused wondering if she should knock. _'no, this is still my home!' _she turned the handle and pushed the door open.  
  
"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home from the fuedal era and I brought a friend!" she yelled out. Kagome lost her resolve and hid behind sesshomaru. his eyebrows quirked. Mrs. higurashi could be heard walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome? oh good, i need to talk to you about-" she walked in and was met with Sesshomaru's blank stare. Her eyes widened a bit at his appearance. She looked him over, taking in the fluffy tail draped over his shoulder, the crescent moon on his forhead, the stripes on his face, and the armor. Then she went on as if seeing a full-blooded youkai was a daily activity.  
  
"Oh, hello! do you know where kagome went?" she asked politely.  
  
"I believe your daughter is hiding behind me."  
  
"Kagome? Honey, why are you hiding?"

Kagomes small voice came from behind Sesshomaru.  
  
"Mom, I-....I've kind of changed. And i'm......i'm a demon now." she blurted out.  
  
Mrs. higurashi stood ther as if frozen for a moment. Then she walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
" Oh kagome. Come out and let me see you. I havent seen you in awhile, I don't care how much you've changed. I just want to see my little girl." Kagome slowly moved out from behind sesshomaru, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Oh kagome!" her mother said a bit suprised with the blue hair. She stood up and went to hug her daughter. She wrapped her arms around kagomes small frame and rubbed her back.  
  
"Momma i'm sorry! I don't know how it happened! Thats why we came home. To see if you knew anything." she told her mother. mrs.higurashi sighed and sat back down pulling her daughter onto a chair next to her.  
  
"Why don't we all sit down. This is going to be a long talk." Sesshomaru gracefully took a seat across from kagome. mrs.higi looked at kagome closely, taking in the leaf on her forehead, the four blue stripes, the beautiful eyes.  
  
"Oh kagome you look so much like your father!" she exclaimed with happiness. Kagome looked at her sharply.  
  
"Momma, who was my father?" she asked.  
  
"I guess it is time to tell you. Your father was the kitsune demon lord, Ketsunshi. It's a very long story." she told them.  
  
"Thats okay mom, i've got plenty of time. I kind of already knew that Ketsunshi was my father. But how on earth did you meet a demon? Was he from the fuedal era? How did-"  
  
"Kagome! I'll tell you everything. But no interuptions, ok? I only want to say this once." kagome nodded her head. _' i wonder why sesshomaru is being so quiet?'  
  
_Sesshomaru was in a weird situation. _'her mother is a human. humans are inferior. arent they? but kagome was a human. does her change in blood make her any better? she hasent changed since she transformed. so really whats the differance bettwenn the two? of course one is stronger, but inside they are still the same. '_ he was having conflicting feelings about demons and humans. _'Its her mother. and i will treat her with respect.'_ he resovled.  
  
"your father was a wonderful person kagome. When he was lord over the eastern lands, he felt as though something was very wrong about the way they lived. The way they treated humans was awful. They were treated as cattle,as inferiors. He didn't think it was right. One day, in his travels, he came upon the well. Suddenly he was surrounded by demons who wanted his lands. they attacked him and he fell into the well.  
  
At the time, I was only 18. Young, and foolish. I found your father at the bottom of the well. You should have seen his face when he came out of the shrine with me! He looked so confused. Exactly how i felt. I didn't know tht demons were real, but he needed help. So i took him in the house, wich is this house here. He didn't know that the well was a portal. And neither did I. He stayed at my house for 2 weeks before he went home. Back through the well.  
  
My parents didn't even know about him. They thought that demons were all evil. I couldnt tell them about him. So I hid him from him. Sometimes in the well house, somtimes in my room. You can imagine your fathers suprise when I told him what year it was. He looked as white as a sheet. When he figured out that the well was a portal, he went back home and i thought i would never see him again. But he came back.  
  
I thougth he was a halusination when i saw him walk out of the shrine. He came to me and said that his land had been in turmoil when he was gone. He said he wanted me to go with him. So I did. I went with Ketsunshi to the past."  
  
At this kagome gasped.  
  
"You have been to the fuedal era!?! And you never told me?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Kagome, no interruptions remember? Anyways, I went to the past and got married."  
  
"But they don't have real weddings. Demons do not have weddings they-" she looked at her mother. mrs. higirashi had a slight blush on her face.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyways, soon after we were mated, he was overthrown. His lands were taken from him and he was banished. So we lived in the wild for awhile. I loved him so much. He was a good man kagome. You would have been proud of your father. The truth is he didn''t want to rule anymore. He would rather be with me, keeping me safe. So he let himself get thrown out.  
  
And then, I had you.We were so excited. Our first child. That was also the year I found out that I was a miko. But it didn't change anything. Then, the worst day of my life came to pass.  
  
We had just woke up. Your father was hunting for food, and i was in the hotsprings taking a bath with you. Suddenly I felt a strong aura flare up and i heard Ketsunshi yell. I threw my clothes on and ran with you in my arms towards our camp. I found your father, almost dead. He was mortally wounded and he told me he would not live. The demon who had attacked him had fled but he had told Ketsunshi his name. Naraku.  
  
Kagome gasped but refrained from asking any questions.  
  
He used the last of his strenth to put a strong concealing spell on you, because he wanted me to return to my own time. Your appearance from then on was of a normal girl. Your father died, and I traveled as fast as I could to the well. In my own time, my parents took me back in, even though I had a child now. I told them I had been in america. They never asked any other Questions. And thats about it. Thats who your father was, and thats what happened to him. Any questions now?" she said wiping a tear away.  
  
"I have one." said kagome,"why did the concealing spell stop working?"  
  
"Well what was happening when the spell stopped?"she asked. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"I had just killed her." he said without emotion. mrs. higirashi eyes went wide.  
  
"You....killed her? You killed my daughter?!?" She yelled.  
  
"I fully intended to revive her."  
  
"yeah mom, he has a sword that can revive people. wait, you were going to revive me?"  
  
"Of course I was. I told you that." he said as if she was stupid.  
  
"Oh jeez. I must not have heard. Of course, I was dead at the moment so it would have been a litle hard." she snapped.  
  
"You were not dead very long. Your body revived itself, remember?"  
  
"Yes I know that. It was so strange mom. I have fangs now, look!" she showed her mother her little white fangs.  
  
"Wow, thats wonderful Kagome. Now that you know about your father, I should probably tell you about something else." Kagome leaned back and streched in her chair.  
  
"And what is that momma?"  
  
"You need to marry before you are 18 or you will lose all your powers."  
  
Kagome fell backwards in her chair.  
  
****

**Tell me what you think about this chapter! Tell me!!!!!!  
  
-AngelsTears15 **


	24. my mother is scheming

**Well people, I'm back. Not that I was gone..... But you get the picture! By the way, in this story, kagome is seventeen and a half. So many people were asking how old she was! I guess I should have told them at the beginning of the story! Heh heh! Oops.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru looked over slowly at kagome to see what her reaction would be.

Kagome seemed to be frozen. She was on the floor where she had fallen backwards in her chair, and Sesshomaru found himself admiring the contours of her body. _'This is neither the time nor the place.' _He inwardly berated himself.

Kagome slowly rose to her feet, her face a frozen mask; not unlike sesshomaru's. She picked up her toppled chair and placed it on the floor, in its normal, upright position; all the while remaining silent. She slowly sat down and folded her hands on the table.

Mrs.Higurashi seemed to brace herself from the inevitable. Sesshomaru leaned forward slightly, carefully listening to kagome's heart rate and breathing; trying to piece together what her response would be. He braced himself just in time; before hell broke lose and swept through the kitchen.

"I have to get MARRIED!!?? In six months; I have to get MARRIED??!!!!! This is unbelievable! What do you mean I have to get married!!!! I'm too young to be tied down to some man!! What about my education!! What about my LIFE!?!?!? I am not getting married!!" kagome's rant shook the foundations of the house, and sesshomaru was forced to cover his ears. Her screeching was so loud, that someone called the police.

"Um no officer everything's fine. No it was my daughter. Excuse me?" there was a long pause and kagome's mother seemed ready to explode. "I did not hurt my own daughter!! What kind of mother do you think I am?!? I-what? Oh yes just a moment." She covered the phone with her hand,"kagome they want to talk to you. Obviously, they think I'm a child abuser and they want to make sure your alright." Mrs. Higurashi handed the phone to kagome.

After kagome talked to the police and got everything cleared up, they sat down again to discuss what Mrs. Higurashi had told them. Kagome lay on the couch, sesshomaru sat in the armchair, and Mrs. Higurashi sat across from them all on another armchair.

"Kagome, it's a side effect of the spell. There is nothing I can do about it. In actual truth, you need to lose your virginity but to do um....that, you will need to get married," Mrs. Higurashi said, trying to remind kagome of her morals.

Kagome groaned in embarrassment. "Mom I can't believe you just said that."

Sesshomaru sat quietly, thinking of kagome and him. '_She has to get married or she will lose her abilities as a demon and a miko. Who will she marry? Not that worthless half-breed brother of mine! Maybe she has someone here she can marry.'_ Stupid sesshomaru didn't even think of himself as an option. He knew she wouldn't marry him. _'why not?'_ he thought to himself.

**The only reason you think she wont marry you is because you are to afraid to ask her. **This voice in his head told him.

Who are you? And what are you doing in my head?!

**I'm your conscience, baka. You've been ignoring me for so long; you forgot I was even here.**

Well, why did you show yourself now?

**Because. You need my help obviously.**

This sesshomaru needs no ones help.

The voice in his head seemed to laugh.** Sure you don't. That's why you're a confused mess. Okay, to get to the point, kagome will marry you if you ask her. Sadly, she has no one else to marry....**

What do you mean, "Sadly"!!??

**Ahem. As I was saying, she will marry you, but only, and I repeat only if you ask her. **

Why are you doing this? Who are you!

**Just think of me as you with more brains. **

Kagome watched sesshomaru as emotions played across his face. Then she watched his eyes begin to leak red and she became worried.

"SESSHOMARU!!" she spoke sharply. Sesshomaru seemed to snap back into the land of the living.

"What happened? You almost lost control of your beast!" she said, a worried look on her face.

"This sesshomaru does not lose control. I was merely thinking. "He said stubbornly. Kagome sighed.

"Oh. What were you saying mom?"

"Ahem. I was saying that when your father, ketsunshi, put the concealing spell on you he told me that you have to be married before you are eighteen or you will lose all your powers; miko and demon."

"But mom I can't just get married. I don't love anyone!"

Kagome's mother looked confused. "But I thought that you and your friend-..............oh." Mrs. Higurashi looked like she was keeping something from them.

"Mom why do you have that scheming look in your eye????" kagome asked suspiciously. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow.

"What? Who me? I would never scheme against my daughter!!" she said unconvincingly. _'They're in love!! They just haven't told each other yet!! I'm going to have grandchildren!!! Now, how to get them together...'_

Kagome leaned over to whisper something to sesshomaru. "I think we're I trouble...."

Oooh! Scheming mothers!! That's a scary thought. shudders now remember everyone, you have to give me lots of moral support. Or I wont give you anymore cookies!


	25. caught in the act

**WOW. I havent updated this story in a while. Heh heh! ::laughs nervously:: I hope you peoples don't mind! Lots of stuff has been going on. And I was making chapters for my other story, 'Meant To Love.'**

**::sighs dreamily:: I love that story! It is a Juromaru/ Own character story! My character is called Hikari! I demand you all read my other story!!!! Or else!! ::pulls out bazooka:: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Its a really great story!! You have to read it!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

****

"Kagome!! Are you staying the night?" her mother yelled from downstairs. Kagome and Sesshomaru were upstairs in Kagome's room. Kagome was looking to see how much homework she had to catch up on. And Sesshomaru was investigating Buyo. He held the fat cat by the scruff of its neck, as the stupid feline purred. To someone else it would look like he was having a staring contest with the cat. Buyo suddenly licked sesshomaru's nose. Wrinkling his nose in disdain he put the cat on the floor, and wiped his nose.

"Yeah mom!! I guess we could." Sesshomaru looked at her sharply.

"I told you we are returning as soon as we get answers. We have all the information there is. How is it your curiousity has not been sated?"he asked rather annoyed that she was making descisions without him.

Kagome just sighed.

"I need to spend time with my family. Besides aren't you curious about the future?" she said sweetly; attempting to use her devilish charm to get him stay in this time; atleast for the night. Sesshomaru looked at her dubiously.

"Are you attempting to sweet talk me?" he asked; his eybrows lifting in questioningly.

Kagome sweatdropped but quickly came up with a reply. " Who me? Never." she said her voice heavily laden with sarcasm. Sesshomaru stood from where he was sitting on her bed and went to stand in front of her.

"That was a sarcastic remark." he stated more than asked. He got so close that kagome had to look up just to see his face as he towered over her. Everything suddenly turned serious. She shut her eyes and clenched her fists. Sesshomaru noticed her discomfort but did nothing to aleviate it.

"Stop it." she whispered in a deathly serious tone.

"Stop what?" he asked; leaning down to whisper in her ear."I am doing nothing to harm you." he told her, his warm gentle breathe tickling her ear and neck; sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes you are." she whispered sadly. Sesshomaru frowned. _'What is she talking about?_'

"You remind me....of how it hurts. being in love.....-" she opened her tightly shut eyes to look up at Sesshomaru and he watched as a tear gently slipped down her face; leaving a trail that glistened. "Being in love hurts more than any torture ever could. Its too painfull. I am afraid that you will hurt me like......like inuya-"

Her voice was suddenly muffled as Sesshomaru roughly grabbed her shoulders and took her lips into a fierce, searing kiss. Kagome was shocked but soon found herself leaning into his touch; locking her arms around his slender neck.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat, causing kagome to moan in delight at the reverberations. She pulled herself up farther by her hands; standing on tippy-toe to reach further into his mouth. He gently messaged her tongue with his own, and she could not resist. She had wanted him. For so long had she wanted him. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him wild.

He pushed her against the wall of her room and ground his hips against her. His hands found her waist and he slid them up and down her sides. He wanted to feel more of her, wanted to consume her. Kagome entangled her hands in his long silver hair, her mouth moving against. He ground his hips into hers again and kagome moaned loudly at the feellings he was eliciting in her.

She could hardly think straight. Her new demon senses hightened everything.'_ Sesshomaru is kissing me.......I'm kissing him.....does this mean that he ....loves me???'_ she didn't think he would kiss her if he didn't love her. Sesshomaru's mouth broke from hers and he kissed away another tear that fell. Kagome groaned in displeasure at having her lips away from his, Sesshomaru smiled arrogantly and found her lips again.

The door was flung open. "Hey sis, mom said that you were......." kagome's little brother souta was gaping at her from her doorway. Kagome's eyes went wide as saucers at being caught in the act. "No Souta don't-"

"Eeeeewwww!!! Mooom, Kagome is being baaaad!!!" he called down the stairs.

"Excuse me for a moment, I have a little brother to kill." she told sesshomaru sweetly, then her countanance changing to fury, she yelled." Souta!! come back here you evil,dead,twerp!!! I am gong to KILL YOU!!!!!!" she shrieked andusing her demon speed, ran after the little boy. Sesshomaru was left standing there vacantly staring at the doorway in bemusement.

Kagome chased Souta around the house the boy screaming for all he was worth.She was letting him get away, though. Kagome's mother walked in from the laundry room carrying clean clothes in a basket. She reprimanded her children without missing a beat.

"Kagome stop chasing Souta. Souta you know your supposed to knock before entering a room." she scolded. Kagome halted her pursuit and crossed her arms with a look of 'I'll kill you later". Souta cringed. His mother had alread told him about kagomes new appearance so he wasn't alarmed at her blue hair and speed.

"But mom! You said she was back and I just wanted to see her! She looks a little like inuyasha! and i bet she is as strong as him ,too" he said excitadly.

"Still no reason to barge in to her room, Souta." then kagome left to go upstairs. Mrs. Higurashi suddenly turned to Souta at seeing Kagome leave.

" What exactly was she doing Souta?" she asked earnestly, leaning down to her son. Souta looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because i'm her mother. Now tell me, what was she doing???" she asked.

"Well! I walked in and...."

Souta told her everything he saw. Mrs. Higurashi grinned._' well this should be easier than I thought! '_

"Kagome!! Souta is having a friend over, so that means the couch is going to be occupied. okay?" Mrs. higurashi yelled up the stairs. Souta turned to his mother in confusion.

"I am?" he questioned. His mother quickly covered his mouth, but Kagome didn't hear her brother.

"But mom! Where is Sesshomaru supposed to sleep?" came kagome's annyoed voice. _'Hmmm. so thats his name...' _Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself.

"I don't know, dear. I guess he'll have to sleep in your room...." she yelled up with a smile on.

Kagome nearly fainted.

"W-what did she just say?!?!?!?" she asked Sesshomaru.

"She said I should sleep in your room. And that is where this Sesshomaru will sleep." he said eyes twinkling with supressed mirth. Kagome chuckled a little.

"You better not get any smart ideas...." she warned jokingly.

"I wouldn't dream of it....." he said, but his eyes told otherwise.

_'That was a sarcastic remark....'_ thought kagome; bemused. _'I wonder what that means.....'_

**::sniff sniff:: I think I smell....a lemon!!!!! Maybe, maybe not. But i do have it set up really good for a lemon right now. Oooooooh! I feel evil thoughts coming on!!! Ahem. I will not update until you tell me if you want a lemon or not!!!! And I want ideas. If i don't get atleast 3 ideas for a lemon than.....BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I shall make you wait in suspensful agony!!!!BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Just give me some juicy lines or something for ideas. I don't know. Give me some scenes!!!!**

**-AngelsTears15**


	26. hesitations

**Wow.....it's been a while. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. My life has been unbelievably hectic lately. I won't even bother boring you with the details. I haven't been doing any writing lately. Just trying to survive.I hope you guys aren't going to kill me....::cowers in fear from angry reviewers:: Here take it! ::throws chapter at mob:: Now get away!!! Ooouuuuch! Flippin' little........that fingers connected, ya know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. How many times must I tell you!!! Sesshy came willlingly!**

**Sesshy: Let me out of this box.**

**Me: ::sigh:: You're so....needy.**

**Sesshy: I am your superior. I command you to let me out of this box.**

**Me: ::evil grin:: If your so superior then get out of the box yourself. It _is_ only a box.**

**Sesshy: It is a very small box.**

**Me: ::sigh:: You and your needs again.....**

**Anyways! on with the festivities. I really hope you guys are loving my story. **

Kagome rummaged through her closet for her sleeping bag, tossing out shoes and clothes that got in her path. Sesshomaru watched in mild amusement. He was seated on Kagome's bed, sitting cross-legged with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting in his hands. His silver hair fell around his shoulders, framing his ivory face.

"Ah-hah! found it!I knew it was in here somewhere. " she cried victoriously, pulling forth a light pink( AN: I personally hate pink, but it seems like a color Kagome would like) sleeping bag. Sesshomaru merely quirked an eyebrow at her enthusiasm. Kagome gulped as she saw Sesshomaru sitting on her bed, looking incredibly sexy.

Kagome steadied her shaking knees, andcarried her sleeping bag over, laiding it on the floor beside the bed.

"So...I'll sleep on the floor and you can sleep on my bed.I wouldn't want your old bones to get sore....." she mumbled the last part, smirking slightly, forgetting Sesshomaru's hearing.

Sesshomaru growled and suddenly Kagome was being held tightly against the wall of her room. Kagome gasped in suprise, her eyes showing suprise. Sesshomaru growled at her in mock anger, his eyes held amusement. Sesshomaru placed his lips close to her ear, his soft lips brushing against her.

"So.....I'm old, am I?" he whispered quietly, causing Kagome to shiver in pleasure. She couldn't produce one coherent thought, much less answer him.

He chuckled, placing slow kisses upon her neck. " This Sesshomaru will be sleeping in your room tonight....I would not tease me unless you can withstand the consequences." he said, smirking. Her knees felt like jelly and an ache began to fill her. She pushed Sesshomaru away from her.

"Humph. You're bluffing. You wouldn't try anything." she said without conviction. She gasped again as she suddenly felt Sesshomaru kneeling down and lifting the bottom of her shirt a little. He kissed her smooth stomach, slowly heading south. His tongue slowly licked her creamy skin, and he began to SLOWLY tug down her pajama pants.

"Oh I wouldn't, would I?" he said, his lips coming off her skin for a moment. He looked deeply into her eyes while continueing to slowly inch her pants down.

Kagome's mind wasn't really functioning at the moment. Her demon sensed seemed to heighten evert sensation she was recieving. "Um....yes...I mean no!.....Wait!I mean yes......oh kami......" she rambled on, consumed by a pleasurable haze. '_ i can't do this.....he's just playing with me.....he isn't serious.....i'll just get hurt again....he'll leave me....i was such a fool to let it go this far.....'_ told herself inwardly, trying to muster enough resolve to push him off of her again.

Common sense kicked in. She grabbed her pants and pulled them back up above her hips.

"Yes, you would try something. ButI won't let you. I can't let you. " she told him coldly, not looking him in the eyes. Sesshomaru rose to his feet, towering above her.

"As you wish." he said, just as coldly. He turned, walking over to her bed and sitting down. Kagome turned the lights off and slid into her sleeping bag, facing away from Sesshomaru. He sat against the wall in the darkness, pondering why Kagome would suddenly push him away.

_'Why are you so bitter? Why do you guard yourself like this? How do you expect me to love you when you push me away?' _he mused sadly.

Kagome couldn't fall asleep. '_Why can't I do this? Why doI have to be afraid of everything?' _she became angry. '_ Why amI so weak!?' _she yelled inwardly. She suddenly realized her hands were wet. She looked at them from under her sleeping bag, they were bleeding a little. Her hands had unconsciously been clenched for the past few minutes. She angrily clenched them harder, watching in facination as the blood dripped down.

Suddenly the bottom of her sleeping bag was pulled, making her slide out onto the floor. Sesshomaru stood in the moonlight that was pouring in through the window, her sleeping bag in his arms. He tossed it in a corner, and walked over to Kagome, standing over her.

"Why are you bleeding?" he demanded in a calm, yet commanding voice. Kagome glared up at him shamefully at first.

"I...my claws......." She trailed off, thinking. Her head snapped up in defiance. "It's none of your business! It's MY blood, MY BODY." She told him angrily.

Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her up onto his shoulder easily.

"What are you doing!?!? Put me down before you drop me!!!" she squealed in suprise and fear. Sesshomaru resisted the temptation to touch her perfectly shaped bottom.

"No." he said simply. He carried her to her bed and gently placed her ontop of it. "Stay." he commanded. Kagome glared at his back as he walked towards the bathroom. She heard him rummaging through the medicine cabinet. He was taking a long time and she yawned, curling up on her bed, her blood caked hands laying on her stomach. She fell asleep.

Sesshomaru walked back in the room with the first aid kit. A ghost of a smile graced his lips at the sight of her curled up on the bed. He laid the kit down on the bed and gently opened it. Taking out antibiotic ointment and bandages, he cleaned off her hands with a wet washcloth. Then he smeared the ointment on the punctures and covered them with bandages.

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome, holding her against him with one hand and pulled back the covers with the other. He placed her back on the bed and climbed in with her, pulling the covers around them both.

It took a moment for Kagome to fully comprehend where Sesshomaru was when she came awake. He was in her bed. But so was she. So.....he was _in_ bed _with_ her. Kagome's eyes shot open and she stiffened.

"Sesshomaru...." she murmured.

"Hmmm?"

"Why am I in bed with you?" she asked testily.

"Why shouldn't you be?" he countered.

"B-because! It's not right...." she said, flustered by his closeness. Sesshomaru sighed, then kissed her neck softly, eliciting a small contented sigh from her.

"Oh really? We aren't doing anything wrong." he told her. He buried his face in her hair at the nape of her neckand breathed deep. She smelled of sakura blossoms and jasmine.

"Hmmm.....if you try anything I'll kill you." she murmured sleepily. Sesshomaru chuckled and pulled her even closer to him.

"Even though it would amuse me greatly to see you try to kill me,I will honor your wishes. Tomorrow we will be going back to my time, and you need your rest. So go to sleep kagome." he said.

Soft, steady breathing was his only answer.

**I know....it wasn't all that long.I didn't have a lot of time to write this. R&R, please. I need to know what you guys think. **

**AngelsTears15**


	27. bloody accidents

**:Peeks out from behind Sesshomaru: Um……. :falls to knees: Pleeeeeaaaaaaaase don't kill me! I know! I know! It's been over a year since I updated! Oh my God….IT'S BEEN A FLIPPIN' YEAR SINCE I UPDATED!**

**Wow…..**

**You guys have been soooooo patient. COOKIES FOR ALL! **

**:Throws cookies to readers: **

**By the way, I have a wonderful excuse for not being able to update for so long. You see, I haven't had a computer or Internet for at least a year. It's been awful:sobs uncontrollably: But I intend to return to updating this story often. I've had to reread it like, ten times so I could remember everything. Lol….**

**My writing style might be a little different now. I've changed a lot in the past year, and so has my way of writing. So don't try to kill me if things seem a little different. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

When Kagome awoke in the morning, she didn't know where she was. For a minute, she thought she was still in Sesshomaru's palace. But then she saw the familiar surroundings of her room and, with an immense feeling of happiness, realized she was home.

She sat up in bed with a smile that soon turned to a grimace at the pain in her hands. Remembering last night, she noticed Sesshomaru was not in her room.

Leaping from her bed, Kagome raced through the house, looking for him. All the while she frantically thought of all the trouble a youkai could get into in this era. Stumbling down the stairs, she found him sitting on the couch. Souta was animatedly playing video games while Sesshomaru looked on in fascination.

"There you are. Why did you leave my room?" she asked, sitting down on the couch as well.

"This Sesshomaru has been awake for hours. I became bored with staring at your…..animal." he said, looking at Buyo with disdain. Sesshomaru noticed the color of her eyes, a light purple, and realized that must mean she was worried.

"Oh. You should have woken me up." Was all she said as she moved into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. Forgetting the box with moving pictures, Sesshomaru followed her.

"What are you ingesting?" he asked her, his nose crinkling with disgust. Kagome munched away, oblivious to his repulsion.

"It's good, you should try some. It's called cereal. People eat it all the time for breakfast."

"This Sesshomaru will do without breakfast." He said as he walked upstairs to her room. Kagome finished eating and began to walk back upstairs as well when she realized something. Frowning in confusion, she walked over to Souta.

"Souta, where is your friend that spent the night?" She noticed Souta's look of panic.

"He…uh…went home already. Yeah, his mom came and picked him up."

Kagome knew he was lying but didn't press for the truth. She walked back upstairs to her room_.' He never had someone over last night…..So mom was just telling me that so Sesshomaru would have to sleep in my room! I can't believe it!'_ she didn't know whether to laugh or be angry. She opened the door to her room and went inside.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the floor by her window glaring at Buyo. Kagome smiled and lay on her bed with a sigh. The still warm blankets were tempting her back into sleep. It was so warm….and too early in the morning to wake up……..

"Kagome…." a voice pulled her back from the warm haze she was sinking into. She resisted it, trying to hold on to the feeling of complete bliss. "Kagome…." it called to her again. She felt a weight sinking onto the bed beside her. Feeling a warm body behind her, she sighed and snuggled into the arm that snaked under her neck. Another arm went over her stomach and pulled her closer to the warm body.

Kagome sighed, her bliss made more complete by the strong arms encircling her.

Sesshomaru's POV 

I watch her curl up on her bed, and suddenly I want to hold her. To be close to her. And who is this Sesshomaru to deny himself such pleasures?

I lay down next to her and pull her close to me, marveling at how her body seems to fit perfectly against mine.

End Sesshomaru's POV 

He nuzzled her neck softly, reveling in the sensation of her satin skin against his lips. Kagome is suddenly more awake then she has been all morning. She is still as he begins to softly kiss her neck, leaving behind the feeling of being caressed by butterfly's wings.

She grins helplessly, trying in vain not to laugh.

"That…. tickles…." she says, losing the fight and laughing. Sesshomaru disregards this comment and continues his ravishing. He's licking and nipping her neck now, growling deep in his throat.

Kagome gasps, her laughing forgotten, as a warm feeling pools in her stomach.

"Sesshomaru……" she moans, her eyes closed. He growls loudly at hearing his name pass her lips.

He is suddenly on top of her, pressing down on her, feeling their bodies pressed together. Growling seductively in her ear, his hands find the hem of her shirt and slip underneath, feeling her smooth stomach. Kagome moans again, unable to suppress it. It feels too good…and she feels more alive then ever.

Her hands are tangled in his long silvery hair, and she loves the feel of it against her bare arms. His tongue swirls against her skin, he's moving ever so slowly towards her mouth. He leaves her skin feeling electrified. His hands don't move any farther up her shirt, and somewhere deep in the sane part of her mind, she's glad for that.

He finally catches her lips in a kiss. A slow, exploratory kiss. His tongue darts past her lips and teases her tongue. He's killing her so softly she can't even tell. Her mind is a haze, caught up in the physical bliss.

He moves away from her mouth and starts down her body. She groans as his lips leave hers, and he smiles smugly, knowing full well how badly she wants him. His hands stroke her sides, and she writhes underneath him, unable to remain still. He suddenly starts to pull down her pajama pants, and her sanity returns. She grabs her pants and holds them up.

"No, wait!" she says franticly. Sesshomaru pauses to look at her, his eyebrow raised questioningly. His lips are parted slightly and they're both breathing rather heavily.

"I can't…..I-I mean…..we just c-can't….." she avoids his piercing gaze. '_I can't do this….I can't do this….he's only toying with me. He doesn't love me.' _He moves further down her body and his lips stop at her navel, testing. She bites her lip, suddenly very nervous. Her entire body feels exposed to him, and she hates the feeling of vulnerability. He begins to edge her pants back down.

"Sesshomaru, stop. I can't do this." She says weakly. He almost groans in agony. He needs to be inside her. He moves up to whisper in her ear.

"You ask a lot sometimes…." He growls, pressing himself on top of her. She gasps as his erection presses into her. She had no idea he was _that_ turned on. She never thought she would turn him on.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." She gently pushes him off of her, getting off of the bed. Without saying a word, she walks into the bathroom, leaving behind an _extremely _frustrated youkai sitting on her bed. Buyo jumped up on the bed and purrs at Sesshomaru.

He regarded the cat with murderous disdain.

"Be gone creature." He said with irritation. Buyo looked up at him innocently.

"Meow?" Meaning "What? I'm a sexy kitty." Sesshomaru glared at the cat.

"Not even if you were the last creature on earth." He gave the cat a swift kick and it flew out the door.

"Meow!" Meaning "#$# #$#". (An: Lol, I know that was the oddest thing ever, but I just had to throw it in there. Lol…perverted cat….poor Sesshomaru….)

In the bathroom, Kagome sat on the edge of the bathtub, feeling miserable. How could she tease him like that and not be woman enough to fulfill his needs?

She lay in the empty bathtub, her face in her hands_. 'Will I ever be normal?'_ she wondered sadly. Looking at her sharp claws, and catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, she chuckled bitterly. Her? Normal? Ha! That's like asking if the sky will ever be green.

Her predicament was finally sinking in and she goes over in her mind all the terrible things that are going on. (AN: I think people tend to do this in times of self-pity. I know I do, lol.)

Inuyasha hates her. Hates her enough to kill her. Even after all the time they've spent searching for the jewel shards, even after all the beautiful moments they shared, he still hates her.

Sesshomaru confused her. He acts like he wants her, but she knows it's just a superficial thing. He doesn't love her. She knows he doesn't. He can't possibly love her. Why should he love her? Inuyasha certainly couldn't.

She has to get married before her 18 birthday or she loses all her powers. She considered for a moment if this would be such a bad thing. She would be able to live a normal life and finish school. She would be just like everybody else. But then she realized that she has gone through way too much to ever be normal. She would hate to be like everybody else. She wouldn't be able to go through the well if she didn't have any shards and she wasn't a miko. And she could not live without the past.

She is now a demon. Forever condemned to bearing their curses and blessings. Humans will hate and fear her. She can never live a normal life in her own time. She can never go back to school or see any of her old friends again.

That was the one that got her. A sob tore from her throat and tears suddenly poured unhindered from her gray eyes. _'I can never go back to school…. I can never be normal.'_ Things looked so bleak to her. There was such an absence of hope. She was tired of…..everything. She once again looked franticly around for a means to an end. Rummaging through the bathroom cabinet, she found what she was looking for.

A pack of razors.

She takes one in her hand and finds a pair of scissors. Carefully trying to cut out the flimsy blade, it finally pops out of the plastic. She takes up the blade and sits on the lowered toilet seat.

Tentatively, she slices along her wrist.

Just a little cut, nothing serious. Her demon blood made the cut begin to heal, but it didn't heal very fast. _' That didn't hurt much,'_ she thought. _'I can take much more pain than that. After all I've been through? I can't believe I even felt that. ,'_ the dark part of her mind told her. She presses the blade inside the first incision and drags it down in a swift motion.

She gasped. This time it really hurt. It stung like fire. But she watched the blood gush out of her body and run down her arm in rivulets. It brought a sort of calm, even though her wrist still stung. It was like she was looking at herself from outside her body, watching herself continue to cut her arm. It wasn't her doing these things to herself, it was someone else. It was that other girl. Not her, she's a good person. She doesn't cut herself. Only crazy people do that.

Kagome watched herself close her eyes and take a deep breath as if bracing herself. Then she watched as she pressed down _hard_ into the already deep incision and drags the blade towards her elbow. She watched as the blood gushed out from her arm, and she began to feel dizzy. Even though she was now a demon, she still couldn't stand to lose that much blood that quickly. And her arm wasn't even healing now. It was as if her demon blood knew she was trying to kill herself and decided to allow it. Her will to live must influence how she heals.

Kagome slumped into the corner of the bathroom, her face dry and her eyes wide. She wouldn't cry. She was stronger than that. It doesn't hurt, anyway. She can't feel it. She's tougher than that. This is nothing compared to what she feels on the inside. Nothing…

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide in alarm. He had been resting on her bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. But something wasn't right. There was something in the air that just wasn't right…What is it…?

Kagome's blood. Lots of it.

In a flash of silver, he's up and breaks down the door to the bathroom. What he sees makes his heart stop and he feels all the air leave his body, as if he's been sucker punched in the stomach.

Kagome is sitting propped up in the corner of the bathroom, and blood is pooled on the white tiles around her. So much blood….Her face is as pale as death itself and he wonders for a moment if she's still alive. But he can hear her heart beating. Weakly, but it's still beating.

He walks to her slowly, as if in a dream.

"Kagome…" he whispers painfully. Her eyes flicker and open slowly. She realizes he's standing there and an expression of sadness crosses her face.

"Sesshomaru…I….I'm sorry. I can't take it all anymore. I can't…." she cries. Her eyes close wearily, she's losing blood still. Sesshomaru swiftly picks her up and takes her into her room, laying her down on her bed. He goes back into the bathroom and finds the first aid kit. Finding bandages, he quickly wraps them around her bloody arm.

Suddenly deciding against telling her mother now, Sesshomaru quickly writes out a note saying that they left and thank you for answering their questions. Placing the paper on her bed, Sesshomaru picks up Kagome bridal style and leaps out her window, running to the shrine.

Without a second thought, he leaps through the well.

Bright lights and flashes indicate that the well worked, even though he had had no doubt it wouldn't. As he landed on the soft earth in the bottom of well in his time, he quickly leaps out of the well and begins to head home. Running as fast as he can, he gets there within a few hours, during which he had begun to seriously worry about Kagome's life.

He had thought her demon blood would begin to heal her, so he was surprised to find her arm the same as a few hours ago when he peeled off the bloody bandages. They were now back at his palace and he had taken Kagome to his room. He sat there with her arm resting on his knees, trying to think of why her body wasn't healing itself as it should.

"Sesshomaru…."a small but angry voice brought him out of his reverie. He looked down at Kagome, and noticed that her eyes were an odd shade of blackish purple. She was practically shaking from anger. Something had occurred to her as she drifted between life and death. She tried to sit up, grabbing the hilt of his tensuiga for support.

"Kagome, you shouldn't--"

"Don't!" she whispered fiercely, interrupting him. Sesshomaru was silent as she continued. "Don't you…..dare…bring me back." She ground out between tightly clenched teeth. She realized that if she died, he would simply bring her back. She was done with this life when she died she didn't want to return. She held his gaze.

"Kagome…"

"Promise me."

Sesshomaru blanched. A promise between youkai is a powerful thing, something that must not be broken. He couldn't possibly promise such a thing. He glared at her.

"No. I won't." he said resolutely. She blinked in surprise, her eyes changing to blue. Then anger took her once more, changing her eyes back to purplish black.

"Promise not to bring me back!" she said more forcefully.

"No." his eyes were ice, but she could see the concern for her in them. It angered her even more.

She pushed away from him and began to scratch at her arm, blood gushing forth once more, after he had just gotten it to stop. Her claws sliced new cuts, some deeper than the old ones. She clawed herself all over, her legs, her stomach, and her face…

"KAGOME!" he yelled, alarmed. He tried to hold her arms, but her anger fueled her and she pushed him away.

"PROMISE ME!" she screamed, tears running down her face. Her claws waited, poised above her skin. The air was still except for their breathing.

"I…. I promise." The words had scarcely left his lips before she collapsed; her burst of energy gone. She smiled in relief. Sesshomaru stood over her, tears were pouring down his face for the first time since he was a small child, and he did nothing to stop them.

"Kagome…I…." he seemed unable to tell her. Kagome looked up at him, puzzled, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Her breathing was getting more and more shallow, and her heart barely moved. She could feel herself drifting….floating away from him…..she could barely hear him at all…..He notices her eyes becoming cold.

"Kagome!"

Her heart stopped.

He holds her hand, gazing at her eyes, willing her to come back. But her vacant eyes began to turn black and he knows its no use.

"I love you…."

* * *

**O.o……wow. You guys are so spoiled. This was an awesome chapter, if I do say so myself. And I do. . **

**I'm probably gonna get a million reviews now. I know how many of you guys have been looking forward to me updating. So tell me what you think! Give me your opinions, but try to be somewhat constructive. This was a hard chapter to write. I haven't written anything for this story in such a long time, so it was a little hard to get back into the swing of things. So don't bite my head off. .**

**R&R!**

**-AngelsTears15**


End file.
